The Babe of the School
by Lightning Farron
Summary: Lightning's day to day life can be full of surprises, who am I kidding not really.
1. Chapter 1: My Family

The Babe Of The School Chapter 1: My Family

"Wake up Lightniiiiiiing!" Serah sang into my ear as I so desperately tried to gain the sleep that I desired oh so much. Once again Serah called my name this time it was more cheery and

high pitched, God I love her but she is just way too cheery in the morning that girl seriously needs to turn her tone down a little.

"Let me sleep Serah." I say rolling onto my side while clutching the warm blankets to my chest, also pulling the pillow over my head, making my hair even more messy than it already is.

"Silly you can't. It's the first day of schooooool!" My dear sister sings into my ear for the second time in the five minutes that I had been awake, God I swear she's trying to rub it in.

Needless to say my little sister likes school, and me? not so much. "Fine." I groan while sitting up in my bed and taking a look at my sister. She's already wearing the school uniform- a

white short sleeved dress shirt and a short red plaid skirt with black lace at the end, (the exact same as Serah's in the game) and black stocking that show just a little of her thighs.

"Serah, normally people are scared or nervous on their first day of high school, but your excited." I comment on my sister's behaviour.

"But I can't wait!" Serah says bouncing on her tip toes with excitement.

"I can." I reply flatly as I get up from my place on the great fluffy bed that I'm already missing. "Is breakfast ready?" I ask feeling a slight rumble in my stomach.

"No." Serah answers my question shaking her head from side to side.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes in an attempt to rid them of the sleep that still lingered.

"Um like seven o'clock." She answers slowly looking over at the clock to confirm her guess of what time it was.

"Serah what are you doing getting me up at seven?" I ask a bit upset that I missed out on fifteen minutes of sleep.

"Hey look who's up." Vanille my other sister says excitedly as she skips happily into our room with a smile on her face, and surprise surprise she's already dressed in the skimpy school uniform

that I will soon be wearing myself. "Hi Vanny." I say sleepily, damn I'm always so groggy in the morning.

"Let's go get the guys up." Serah says before her and Vanille run off towards our brothers room. Okay now before i forget to introduce myself I'll do it now while there's still some peace and

quiet. My name is Lightning Farron, I'm sixteen years old and am about to start the eleventh grade at Cocoon something high. I am part of a large family I have three sisters and two brothers

and we live with our parents. My dear sisters that I love so much are Serah, the baby of the family she's fourteen, tall for her age she's taller than Vanille and is about a head shorter than

me. My other sister's name is Vanille she is fifteen years old and is shorter than Serah, she's a very happy person much like her little sister. And finally my last sister is also my older sister

her name is Fang and she's seventeen with tan skin and black hair with red highlights. For some apparent reason both Fang, and Vanille speak with accents so uh yeah they must have

inherited it from somewhere. My two brothers are both older than me, the first one that comes to mind is Snow he's a moron to say the least and enjoys annoying his little sisters which is

just ugh, I'll just say he's good at it. He's eighteen but still has another semester left at school because he failed some courses, with long blond hair and a love for Madden video games he's

your classic broski. My final sibling and one of my favorites is my older brother Zidane he's really funny and protective and has a great sense of humour, being seventeen years old he's on

his final year of high school. However my lovable brother was bown with a birth defect, you see he has a tail much like that of a monkey's, believe it or not no one makes fun of him at school

for it though because he's really popular and every one likes him. I also forgot to mention that Fang is extremely protective of me since well no need to brag but every one calls me 'the babe

of the school' and all the guys ask me out. Fang as her own population of suitors also but not as much but that's not the reason she's so protective, she just simply wants to protect her little

sister. My mother and father still live together, my dad's name is Yaag and my mom's is Jihl their very happy together and make good money working for some large business company so

were doing alright financially. Oh my it looks like I've been talking your ear off for the past few minutes, sorry about that I should really catch up with those two. I quickly stood up and

dashed out of the room in pursuit of my little sisters. I caught up to them at the door to our brothers room- well Fang shares it with them too and me Vanille, and Serah share the other.

Stepping inside the door I went and sat on the edge of Fang's bed as Serah and Vanille went and jumped on Zidane and Snow, seconds later the men were yelling at the girls as they

laughed at their brothers. Fang however slept like a rock, probably one of the most difficult things in the universe is probably the task of waking the girl up. Letting out a sigh I stood up and

walked to her pillow, Fang's face was not visible as it was buried into her pillow and the covers were over her head. I decided to have some fun so I jumped onto her sleeping form which

started moving as soon as I hit her. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Fang yelled as she scrambled from out of her blankets in the process just getting herself caught even more in the sheets of her bed.

Zidane laughed loudly from his position on his bed. "Shut up Zidane!" Fang yelled over to the short blond boy.

"Loosen up little sis, I'm just having fun." Zidane called back throwing his head back in more laughter, I smiled to myself. Zidane never calls Fang little sister (he's a few minutes older) since

she's like way taller than him. "_Little? _Zidane your the size of a monkey, no way are you calling me little." Fang laughed at her brother's short stature.

"Yeah yeah Fang, that is getting really old." Zidane rolled his eyes while flicking his tail back and forth.

"Hey!" Vanille yelled as he snaked said tail around her wrist and started pulling it around, God my brother's a goof but I love him.

"Oh my God Zidane your a goof." I said slapping a hand to my forehead at my brother's antics.

"Oh come on sis that's what makes me so lovable." He grinned showing two perfect rows of teeth, he does have perfect teeth though, nice and white like mine.

I rolled my eyes at him before responding "yeah yeah Ziddy it does." I answered using his pet name making him laugh holding his stomach.

"Sure does Lightbulb." He shot back using my own pet name which earned him a playful glare from yours truly, only making him chuckle again.

"Okay you numb skull stop laughing." Fang sighed as she sat up in her bed, I must say her hair is always a complete total _mess _when she wakes up "Quit staring Lightning." she said turning

to me, I blushed turning away. I hadn't noticed I had been staring at her wild hair for a good minute and a half, looking back over to Zidane I saw that he too was now frowning at Fang's

hair. "Zidane I am about to kick your ass." Fang stated turning to her brother with a blank look on her face. I've seen Fang give that look to him several times and it never meant anything

good. The most recent incident I remember is when we had to drive him to the hospital since Fang shoved her shoe so far up his ass, but now when we make fun of him for it he still laughs.

"Oh come on Fang, there's a bug on the wall behind you." Zidane shot back trying to cover his ass so she wouldn't be angry with him, but we all know that it's pretty difficult to calm Fang

down. "Uh yeah sis it's really big." Snow pitched in breaking away from his conversation with Serah to try and help his brother. Fang hesitated but eventually turned around, as soon as she

did Zidane bolted out the door and we could hear his thundering footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

"God he's such a moron." My fluffy haired sister said as we all stared at the door he had exited through, in truth he is a moron and very loud at that he has a way of walking very loudly so

you could hear him coming...like an elephant I suppose. Yes a very short and small elephant. Standing up I went to go and get changed into my school uniform, the same Serah is wearing

plucking at the skimpy skirt and looking at the little bit of my thighs showing I can't help but think that the head of the school wants to see young girls running around in skimpy clothing.

Oh well I like wearing skirts so I don't really care about having to wear a school uniform, I'm not exactly the person who spends hours trying to choose what to wear either. I'll tell you one

thing though, if we didn't have to wear a uniform, then Serah and Vanille would never be on time. They'd miss their first class entirely. Exiting Serah, Vanille, and my room, I headed

downstairs to see Zidane sitting at the kitchen table alone eating a bowl of froot loops.

"Everyone still in your room?" I ask walking towards him as he continued to eat his froot loops quite loudly, slurping the milk up. I cringe a little at the disgusting sound that my older brother

made, he is such a slob. "Yeah, little sis." He replies glancing over at me with a big smile plastered on his face. "Come and spend some time with your big brother."

I sigh and take a seat at the table with him, in truth out of all my siblings Zidane is one of the most likable with his fun loving nature and ever presentable smile he wore on his face day in and

day out. "God Zidane why don't you just start drinking it like a dog." I say frowning at how messy he is.

"Maybe I will." He laughed as he finished the bowl off, I shake my head at him as he does this.

"Your an idiot." I state flatly just as Serah comes bouncing down the stairs. She runs over to us with a wide grin on her pretty face.

"Only a couple more hours!" She says happily as she glances at our grandfather clock that sat resting in the corner of the living room.

"God Serah will you just chill?" Zidane asks as he throws his spoon over his shoulder, without looking. Of course being Zidane, the spoon bounces off the side of the sink and smashes into

one of my mother's favorite vase's which sat upon the ledge of the window which rested above the sink. *Sigh* I guess it doesn't rest there anymore, the moron brother of mine sent

it to the floor. With a loud crash the vase shattered into several pieces, broken beyond repair. Zidane's eyes widened, Serah covered her mouth with her hands and I just doubled over

laughing my ass off. Serah smacks my arm lightly, although she was probably aiming for it to hurt in which she failed. Miserably might I add. I turn to her grinning as she gives me a look

that says 'stop it'. I shut my mouth and turn back to Zidane who is stll staring at the floor where the vase landed.

"Shit." Is all he says just as the door to my parents room swings open. My mother steps out-her hair a total mess-and walks sleepily over to the kitchen. Huh now I know where my morning

grogginess comes from. Looking down mom simply blinks and looks looks over to Zidane. Funny how she knows it's him who did it, it's always Zidane who does the stupid shit in our family

whether it's jumping off high places or stealing a candy bar from the local convenience store, the answer is always clear as day...Zidane did it. Although I will admit he does make for a very

talented thief. Then there's Serah, the sweetheart and baby of our family and I'm not being sarcastic she seriously never does anything wrong and has a heart of gold.

"Zidane when will you ever learn?" She asks pinching the bridge of her nose, also closing her eyes.

"I have mother. It was just an accident." Zidane replied attempting to sound innocent as he always did.

"Bull shit Zidane." I laugh failing to hold it in any longer, Serah smacked me again for being rude, well by what her glare was telling me.

"Lightning watch your mouth." My mom reprimands me as she starts to sweep up the broken pieces of the vase.

"Sorry mom." I mutter just as Vanille comes down the stairs, almost the exact same way that Serah did. Coming to a stop before me Vanille smiled brightly for no reason imparticular.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask frowning at my sister.

"I'm happy cuz it's the first day of school." She replies to me, her smile now brighter then ever. Once every year I am forced to go through my two younger sisters ever happy mood on the

first day of school. Of course it is arguably the worst day of the year for me to have to put up with my siblings who for some unknown reason loved school and then having to attend it myself.

I'd much rather be working eight hours a day and be making money then sit in a class room all day and not be making money.

"Greaaaaaat, you two are so odd." I say rather flatly while rolling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: First Morning

The Babe of the School Chapter 2: The First Morning of the First Day

The slightly cold breeze hit my face as me and my siblings filed out of the front door. Serah and Vanille went skipping out ahead of us onto the front lawn dancing happily. I rolled my

eyes at their sunny disposition of going to school on the first day, I could only wish school made me that happy.

"Come on Light." Snow called out to me from beside the driver's seat of our parents car oh god please tell me he isn't driving.

"Your not driving are you?" I ask with a bit of nervousness in my voice. Snow was never a good driver he barely passed the tests to get his liscense to begin with.

"Of course I am sis." He grinned widely, the same grin that always meant that he was up to no good.

"Nooooooo." I groan putting my hands over my eyes at the thought of Snow driving us there. I swear he better not get us in a car crash or I will kick his ass like Fang kicked Zidane's.

"Come on if you hate it so bad just get your own license sis." Snow said happily as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know dad won't let me." I state getting into the back seat beside Serah. Vanille sat in the center of the back and..............Zidane and Fang were fighting over who gets to ride shotgun.

"Come on miss wild hair your younger so you have to sit in the back!" Zidane argued with my big sister as she stubbornly stood outside of the passenger side door.

"Oh come on Zidane your smaller you can fit in the back easier." Fang reasoned trying to convince our brother's small brain to let her have the front.

"Yeah and I weigh less too!" Zidane shot back holding his ribs as he howled loudly.

"That's it!" Fang snarled grabbing the collar of Zidane's shirt and throwing him from the front seat onto our front lawn.

"Hey play nice kids!" My father yelled from the front porch as he grabbed the daily paper. Fang smirked as Zidane climbed to his feet and got in the back beside Vanille.

"See ya dad!" I yell to my father before we pull out of the driveway.

"Bye Lightning." He calls back with a wave.

"Dammit Snow go go!" Fang yells at our big brother as Snow ran a newly turned red light, god no one in our family has any patience...not even for the law.

"Dammit you idiot!" I yell at Snow as a cop car pulls up behind us with it's sirens wailing, I groan and put my hands over my eyes. Dad is gonna kill us.

"Ah crap." Snow groaned as the cop stepped out from their own car, so we could see that it was a woman police officer.

"Dude Snow switch me places." Zidane said quickly as he hopped into the driver's seat, this just made me shake my head at him.

"Do you kids have any idea of how fast you were going." The female officer asks as Zidane grins widely.

"Not as fast as my heart beats every time I lay eyes on you." He says witha wink which causes me to crack up with laughter.

"Oh please." The officer replies as she finishes writing the ticket before handing it to the boy.

"Alright then my honey bun I'll see you in court." He calls out to her and Fang grabs his hand before he can smack her ass.

"Are you asking for a sexual harassment lawsuit." Fang asked incredulously as Zidane only offered a shrug in response.

"Your an idiot." She sighs as Zidane begins driving towards the school. Hell I'm just happy that Snow isn't driving. It only took a few more minutes and we were in the driveway of Vandelay

High, the school that me and my siblings attend. I sighed as I layed my head back against the back of my seat. I had dreaded this day since Saturday just knowing that the summer was

coming to a close couldn't help but dampen my mood. Stepping out of the car I gazed around to see the same old normal faces that I had seen for the past two years along with a few new

ones who were the grade nines. I scowl as one of them couldn't take his eyes off of my legs, the boy turned his head as soon as he seen my expression and I couldn't help but think of him

as a weirdo. Damn silver haired freak and he's.....short too, I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag from the floor of the car and headed for the side door.

"Light wait up!" I hear Serah call from behind as he soft footsteps padded up to my right side, I waited until she caught up before I started to walk again.

"So you excited?" Serah's voice rang out in my right ear, I turned to face her while we continued to walk.

"Serah have you not heard a single word I have said for the past couple of days? I loathe this place." I answer her question pretty clearly about I feel about this place.

Vandelay High is your average high school, it has three floors like most do. The first consisting of the computer labs, tech rooms, math classes, etc. the second floor housed the english

classes, art rooms uhhh god do you really want me to through all this? and the third floor had more class rooms and mostly science rooms there finished happy?

"Oooooooohhhhhhh yeah." Serah said making a face as if she were deep in thought, I couldn't help but smile at how cute she acted constantly.

"Uh huh." I reply as we climb up th stairs to reach the second floor. We walked down the hall and turned left and reached our locker seconds later. Zidane and Snow were already at theirs

chatting and laughing things up as me and Serah approached them. Yes as strange as it may sound me and my siblings lockers are ALL in a row beside one another. I share mine with Serah,

Snow and Zidane share one and Fang and Vanille share the last. Our's is in the middle sandwiched with Snow and Zidane's on the right and the Fanille's on the left.

"Do you two idiots have any idea how late we are because of that speeding ticket?" I asked quickly fiddling with the lock that held my locker closed, I got it open in one try 9-34-53 piece

of cake. Serah immediately opened her bag and started to put up multiple pictures of the six of us doing various activities together. I simply stared as she had the inside of the door

covered within seconds. Shrugging I began to place the stuff I didn't need into my space as Serah did the same with hers. Zidane and Snow continued to talk for some reason not realizing

how they were already pretty damn late. "You morons." I mutter closing the locker door once Serah was done her task. Suddenly the bell rings and I groan banging my head against the door

of my locker. "What's got our lovely Lightning bolt upset?" Fang asks as she and Vanille come up beside us.

"Yeah cheer up Light! your practically late everyday." Vanille says happily an a attempt at cheering me up from my foul mood.

"Thanks Vanille wait to remind me of my inability to show up on time." I groan as my sister shrugs her shoulders.

"Relax Light, all the teachers love you so you have nothing to worry about." Zidane pitched in helpfully. "Me on the other hand is gonna get a first class trip to the office."

"Yeah then you should get going broski." Snow says as he claps the smaller boy on the shoulder.

"Catch ya later." Zidane calls out to us as he runs down the hall. Sighting I grabbed my books from the floor and turned to Serah.

"Do you know where your first class is?" I ask softly.

"Umm no." She admits as I place my hand on her shoulder and gently guide her towards her home room. "Science huh, what a crappy homeroom." I say as we climb the stairs to the third floor.

"Hehe what's yours?" Serah asks after a nervous chuckle.....wait a minute Serah's nervous about school! what in the world is going on here?

"Uh math." I answer "Serah are you nervous?" I ask frowning down at her. Out of all my siblings me and Serah are the closest and we share everything with one another.

"Um, yeah a little. Just wondering if any of my friends from elementary school will be in my class." She explained fiddling with the lace part of her skirt.

"Oh come on Serah, you had like a million friends, your bond to have at least one of them in your class." I comfort her just as we reach her homeroom.

"Yeah I suppose thanks Lightning. Love you." She says a little more upbeat.

"Love you too, see you at lunch." I tell her as she's about to enter the room. "Hey wait! who's your teacher?" I called out to Serah just as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Ummm misterrr Gale?" Serah drew her words out as she scrambled to find her time table.

"Ah he loves me I'll get you out of this." I say as I open the door and enter the science room as Serah follows closely behind me. "Uhh mister Gale?" I ask to get his attention from the

attendance sheet. "Ah hello Miss Farron how may I help you?" He asks in his deep voice, looking up from the attendance. I place my hands on Serah's shoulders as I start to speak.

"This is my sister Serah, um she's late today because my moron of a brother got us a speeding ticket this morning. And our other big brother decided it would be a good idea to hit on the

officer." I add rolling my eyes at the memory. "And I was wondering if you could maybe let her off the hook this time? it won't happen again." I rehearse the speech that I prepared since

I had to give the same one to Vanille's homeroom teacher just last year. What is with Snow and getting speeding tickets on the first day of school?

"I suppose I could." He starts as I feel Serah sigh in relief beneath my hands. "But I highly suggest that you drive from now on Lightning."

"I would but you know my father." At this he chuckled.

"Still not aloud to get your license I see." The man remarked to which I smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll see you around Mr.G." I say as Serah takes a seat beside one of her closest friends.

"And your pretty late yourself Miss Farron. I suggest you get moving."

"That I will. See ya at lunch Serah."

"Alrighty, thanks sis." Serah smiles brightly as I exit the room. Sighing I rest my back against against the door, taking out my time table let's see here I have.....math with Mr. Kazhroy great

this oughta be fun. It took only another two minutes and I was standing in front of my homeroom door. I could hear his deep baritone voice booming from the other side of the door, he was

just starting the attendance. I open the door, take a few steps into the room and immediately start to laugh my ass off.

"Oh man Zidane you failed!? god your dumb." I laugh uncontrollably as my older brother looks away from the girl he was hitting on to address me.

"Uh yeah sis did you really think I would pass? plus I'm into the younger ladies." He says as he winks at the girl he was speaking to moments before.

"Yeah I knew you'd fail." I say taking the open seat beside him, great this class is gonna be eventful with my trouble maker of a brother in it.

"Oh hey Lightbulb!" Sazh calls out to me happily seemingly not upset with the fact that I am quite late.

"Heya Mr.K." I greet back getting my things on my desk ready for the day of work ahead of me. He smiled before continuing the attendance.

"Lightning Farron?" He calls out although he already knows that I showed up. I raise my hand so he can see it.

"Zidane Farron?" At this name he frowns. "I didn't know you had a brother the same age as you?" He asks me.

"I don't Ziddy here failed, he's not too bright." I laugh taking a glance at my brother who seems unfazed by my taking a shot at him.

"Oh well you'll just have to work harder this year huh." Sazh smiles widely, he seemed to be the only person in the world able to smile that wide.

"Sure thing boss." Zidane said happily, I don't know something tells me that he doesn't mind coming to school, God am I the only one in my family who doesn't.

"Good man." Sazh laughed. "Are you as smart as your little sister here?" He asked motioning towards me to which I laughed.

"Not even close." Zidane replied chuckling himself. The class went by fast since it was just reviewing the class rules and procedures and what not.

"Hey sis how do you do this?" Zidane asked during the final ten minutes of class after Sazh handed out a simple review worksheet.

"Are you serious? it's only quadratics." I ask astonished that he was unable to answer the various questions on the paper.

"Uh yeah I don't get it." He said blankly, not even blinking as he gazed into my eyes.

"God your hopeless." I say rolling my eyes. "Hey Sheldon." Said person turned around. "Can you help my brother wth this?" Sheldon tries to hide it but I know that he is one of the many

people who have a thing for me. I can tell by his dreamy stares I catch him giving me from the corner of my eye but I don't say anything to keep from embarrassing him.

"Yes." Sheldon replied turning in his seat to go over the simple procedures that Zidane couldn't seem to wrap his small brain around. Minutes later the bell rings and I step outside of the

door. "Hey sis I think we have the next class together." Zidane says happily coming to a stop beside me.

"Nooooo." I groan, this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Alrighty there's chapter two done, make sure to vote on the poll on my profile page. Still need a tiebreaker between this story and the oerba war :P


	3. Chapter 3: Rounding out the Morning

The Babe of the School Chapter 3: Rounding out the Morning

"Yep we have next class together." Zidane stated joyfully as we walked side by side towards our lockers, greeeeeaaaat another class with Zidane what fun.

"How the hell do you fail a fitness class?" I asked wide eyed as I turned to face him, he seemed unfazed by my gaze.

"Beats me, I never went I guess. But I'm pretty sure the teacher was out to get me." He proclaimed loudly as if preaching to a large audience.

"That's your excuse every time you fail. One of these days mom's gonna stop being gullible you know." I reply climbing the stairs to the second floor. I watch as a couple of grade nine's go

rushing past us, man five minutes is not long enough for a so called "break" it should definitely be longer especially for the little guys.

"I don't think so Light, I've been using that same excuse for three years now." He informs me with confidence in his voice.

"You've failed classes for three years?" I ask him blankly not surprised by his lack of both work ethic and brains.

"Yeah, I just tell mom and not dad. That way I don't get a beating for it." He joked. Our father is very strict but friendly at the same time. In other words don't do anything bad and he's a

joy to be around, but do something stupid and bad like what Zidane does and you better start running like you've never ran before.

"Hmm I'm surprised your smart enough to do so." I comment as we approach our lockers, Serah was already there talking with Vanille.

"Hey Light guess what?" Serah asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

"You love school." I answered stating the one thing I knew to be true and a good guess to what her answer was.

"Um yeah, but that's not what I want to tell you." She says _really_ quickly. "Guess again!"

"Serah I'm not gonna guess it." I answer as I start putting my binder in the top shelf of our locker.

"Come ooooooooon." My lovely little sister pestered me as Vanille started to giggle.

"Fine.....let me see there's a very short weird silver haired kid in your homeroom?" I ask recalling the weirdo from this morning.

"...How'd you know?" She asked frowning at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Just had a gut feeling." I reply as I grab my gym bag and hoist it onto my right shoulder by the strap.

"That's some gut feeling." Vanille commented as she too looked at me with a look of shock on her face.

"So you think he's weird too Serah?" I ask trying to make her get to the point so I could leave.

"What no! I think he's cute." She colored lightly in the cheeks as she said this.

"Already in love eh?" Zidane asked from my left. "Damm this kid must be some player,_ I_ haven't even gotten a chick to fall for me yet." He said surprised. "Me! like come on."

"What about that girl from math?" I asked recalling the memory.

"Who Arianna?" He asked to which I nodded. "Naw she didn't fall for me." He answered making me laugh at him.

"Not as good looking as you think you are huh?" I teased my older brother.

"Haha your sooooo funny." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at me. "Have you gotten anyone to fall for you yet Light? what am I saying of course you have. Hey speaking of which I caught

that Sheldon guy staring at you, do you want me to beat him up?" Zidane asked, his face twisting into a somewhat comical expression.

"No it's okay Ziddy, now let's get going before were late again. Plus your a little short to take him." I say as I head off towards the change room for my fitness class.

"Size isn't everything Light! haven't you ever seen Rocky?" Zidane asked as I stop and turn to face him.

"Uhh yeah I haven't forgotten. You and Snow threatened to tie me down to a chair if I didn't watch it with you guys." I tell him wondering how bad his memory is.......that wasn't too long ago

actually. "Haha I must have forgotten, but admit it. You liked it." He said crossing his arms as if that helped him prove his point.

"Yeah I actually did." I rolled my eyes at the fact that he was right. "Come on we'd better get going." I remind him again.

"What's the hurry Lightbulb?" He asked. "Plus I'm waiting for my broski Snow to get here."

"Frosty the Snowman?" I asked frowning at him. "Snow never shows up on time."

"Yeah just like on a school day it always starts to snow too late for the buses to be cancelled." Vanille pitched in

"Exactly." I say turning on my heel and heading back down the hall. "Hey wild hair." I greet my older sister Fang who grins and nods her head in response.

"Hey Light when are you gonna switch your hair over to the low energy bulbs? your hair is blinding us." She laughed at her own joke as I gave her a playful glare.

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically. "And when are you gonna start using a comb?" I shot back grinning at my older sister.

"Touche Light." She nods her head slowly with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm gonna get going." I say for what seemed like the hundredth time within a four minute time slot before turning on my heel and making my way to the girls change room to get ready

for my fitness class. I quickly get changed into some blue short shorts and a blank white t-shirt and make my way into the weight room where we are to meet everyday. Stepping inside I

immediately groan for who I see standing there beside Zidane-who is really quick to have beaten me here-in this class I don't have just one but two of my older brothers as Snow is lounging

around cracking jokes to the group of people who circled him. "You gotta be kidding me." I say as Snow looks up from his peeps to see me approach him.

"Yeah tell me about it Light, like put on some longer shorts or something." He jokes once more,

"Shut up." I say quickly folding my arms in front of me. "Go lift some weights or something." I shoot back at my oldest sibling. Just as Snow is about to retaliate with his own comeback

the teacher walked in quickly and started to go over the rules. Fitness class ended quickly as I got changed back into the skimpy school uniform and headed for my locker.

Upon arrival Vanille and Serah were already there talking and giggling about something girly no doubt.

"What are you two goofballs talking about." I ask putting my stuff into the locker and taking my navy blue windbreaker from the hook within.

"Oh just that mister cutey is in both of Serah's morning classes." Vanille told me which only resulted in me rolling my eyes and Serah turning a light pink in the face.

"Kid's a creep Serah." I tell her before another thought struck me. "What's his name anyway?"

"Hope." Serah pipes up quickly just as said boy walked by us. I turn my steely gaze to the short one to find him staring at me again. I noticed that the boy was maybe only a couple of

centimetres taller than Serah and that he was very timid , a sharp contrast to Serah's personality of being bright, friendly and trying her hardest to make new friends.

"Hey Serah." The boy greeted my baby sister quietly as I continued with my critical gaze. Anybody could tell that this boy had no confidence in himself, for almost every word he said was

shaky as hell. "Hey Hope." Serah smiled taking his hand into both of hers. "These are my older sisters, Vanille" she motioned to our red-headed sibling who was on her right.

"And Lightning. We share the most similarities appearance wise." She explained motioning towards me.

"H-hey." He stuttered holding his hand out to me which I reluctantly shook. He did the same for Vanille.

"Where's Snow and Zidane?" Vanille asked looking down the hall half-expecting to see the two blond jokers laughing it up about something stupid no doubt.

"La la laaaaaaaaaa." Snow bellowed as the two turned the corner laughing about something, which is to be expected from the two oldest siblings.

"Hey Light." Sheldon said as he passed me, he has short slightly spiky black hair and wears glasses and I must say is quite handsome.

"Hey Sheldon." I greet him back smiling warmly at my admirer since the ninth grade.

"Hey megawatt." Snow grins as he roughly ruffles my hair which earned him a glare. "Still sore from lifting those weights in the most awesome class ever?" He asked me while chucking to

himself. "No Snow and you barely did anything except for just sitting around and cracking jokes among hitting on some of the other girls." I state resting my right hand on my hip something

I do often. I took this moment to fix my hair which his big hand had messed up completely. I looked over at Serah to see that Hope was still standing beside her, not making a sound.

"So Serah." Zidane started turning his gaze onto the silver haired boy. "Is this guy the player who already stole your heart?" He asked with a grin at teasing his baby sister.

"Zidane!" She half-yelled, her face already turning a bright red at his words that clearly embarrassed her.

"Oh shut up you moron." I mutter as I roughly shove the little idiot into the lockers which caused a loud clanging sound to resonate throughout the hall. I just realized that we were the only

ones who were still standing around, waiting on Fang as a matter of fact. "So is this little guy gonna tag along?" Snow asked as he patted the timid boy on the shoulder.

"If you don't mind." Serah replied with hope in her eyes her eyes, excuse the pun.

"Not at all!" Snow bellowed happily. "Hey there's Fang now we can finally grab some lunch." Snow said as his stomach grumbled loudly, oh brother of course he's hungry I groaned. This

day just won't end.

* * *

WHAT THE! A HOPE/SERAH STORY TYPE THING! what is this new and entirely new and different concept!!!? :P k I know it's a little short but I'll make the next one longer alright? k good thought so XD oh and if anyone wants to be in the story just let me know =D


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

The Babe of the School Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Snow's loud munching was really starting to get to me. Sometimes I can barely believe how loud he eats, it's just plain ridiculous. And not to mention the fact that whenever I bring it up

he just laughs it off like I'm joking. Well Snow I'm not and if you keep it up for much longer I swear I'll knock your teeth out. Maybe I should tell him that, yeah I think I will. He knows from

my martial arts training that dad makes me go to, not that I have a problem with it though. "Snow?" I ask gritting my teeth a little as my "big" brother looks up from his plate. God he's so

immature that I sometimes think I have a little brother running around doing stupid shit all of the time."Yeah sis?" He asks as I give him a look that says you gotta be kidding me-as I lean

back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest. I have my legs crossed and the one foot that is still on the ground is tapping the floor rapidly, a sure sign of my impatience. I could

only hope that my dear ticket getting brother would notice this. "What's up?" He asked which immediately caused me to sigh as all the hope in the world for my older brother's smarts

were flushed down the toilet. "Could you possibly eat any louder?" I ask him stiffly hoping that he would not the annoyance that I had dripping in my voice, but he only smiled in

response already telling me that the coming answer is going to be stupid. "Yeah, you wanna see?" He asked me seriously. I groan to which Serah giggles.

"Oh Light relax." She says lightly swatting my arm. I shift my position as I cross my legs in the other direction while tugging at my skirt.

"This thing is so short." I mutter but everyone at the table hears me anyway.

"Come on Light you know all the old teachers just want to see all of the hot young ladies in a skimpy school girl outfit...you especially." He adds as an afterthought as he chuckles and I knew

it was because he liked the female uniform a little too much. The male uniforms weren't too bad I guess. It consists of a white dress shirt underneath a red blazer which has a golden emblem

of a horse standing on it's hind legs. And they just have to wear blue jeans and white sneakers much more casual then what us girls have to wear. Suddenly I felt someone delicately

grab my face and turn me to face them. "Hello my pretty." A sing song voice rang out into my ear making me instantly recoil. I knew that voice anywhere and it belonged to a guy named

Kuja. Along with everybody else I suspect that he's gay despite the numerous occasions on which he hit on me repeatedly and for that reason Zidane absolutely despises him.

"Fuck off Kuja." I growled swiftly knocking his hand away from my face as I looked up into his face. My god you'd think that he would cut his hair by now it's just getting ridiculous.

"So you gonna cut your hair soon Kuja?" Zidane asked giving the boy a dirty look.

"You gonna amputate that tail soon monkey boy?" Kuja shot back with what was an overused comeback that had lost all meaning.

"Wow Kuja how creative of you." Zidane said with sarcasm dripping in his voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here man." Snow said standing from his seat, typical Snow always being the first to play tough guy. Kuja recoiled in fear, he's always been one of those guys who will talk a good

deal of smack but scurry away when the first signs of a fight break out. I look over to Serah and Hope and see that the silver haired boy was frozen in fear.....you gotta be kidding me. He's

not even the one who was about to fight and he's still scared out of his mind, what a pussy.

"No need to thank me Light." Snow smirked retaking his seat and leaning back in it confidently.

"Oh please Snow I could have kicked that faggot's ass myself." I scoff stubbornly crossing my arms and looking away from my big and large brother.

"Yeah Snow you should have let me loose on him man." Zidane said glaring at Kuja's retreating back...well more like his retreating hair since that's all you can see when he isn't facing you.

"Ha ha but I didn't want you two to mess up such a nice pizza parlor. We are regulars here after all." The bandanna wearing goof guffawed loudly.

"Right you are." Zidane said pointing a finger in Snow's direction. "Hey Serah when is the Hope man here gonna ask you out?" He asked randomly turning to our baby sister.

"Um..I don't...Zidane!" She yelled coloring lightly as Hope did the same.

"What's wrong sport don't swing that way? our sister here is quite a looker but I see that Light has also caught your eye. Can't say I blame you though." Zidane winks making me shake my

head at him. "Shut up Zidane, it's pretty obvious that Hope has some confidence issues. It'll be a cold day in hell when he asks a girl out, so Serah's gonna have to ask him herself." I joined

in the teasing of Serah which made her jaw drop since I rarely made fun of her let alone about something so personal.

"Lightning! even your making fun of me?" She asked shocked which caused me to smile since I found it fun to tease her every once in a while for her reactions alone.

"Looks that way sis." Snow said before taking a gulp from his soft drink.

"So Hope are you gonna ask her or was Fluorescent Light right?" Fang asked raising her head from the table....huh before now Fang was sleeping this entire time, wow.

"I-I don't know." Hope stuttered looking down at the floor, wow this kid is such a wimp like grow a backbone preferably before I punch you in the face.

"Give him time." Snow chimed in slapping Fang on the back.

"Ugh look at the time we'd better get back." I groan as Fang says those words.

"Well time to get this day over with." I sigh standing and throwing my garbage out before we make our way back to the school.

Upon arrival to the hellhole which I despise I went to straight to my locker, got my gym stuff and headed back to the girls change room for my favorite class of the day. Now nothing eventful

happened in this class so I'm just gonna go on and skip it alright? alrighty I thought that'd be fine. Luckily I was able to make it to my locker and get my stuff for my next class before any

of my siblings could get there to talk my ear off and make me late. My next and final class of the day was science what fun why did I even take this class? Stepping in the door I immediately

feel the urge to leave as fast as I can. Why would I want to do such I thing you ask? well remember how I said that I didn't run into any of my siblings at our lockers? well the reason

being that not one or two but _all _of them are sitting in the back of the classroom grinning and beckoning for me to come and join them. I take the seat between Fang and Zidane and

they both turn to face me. "Hey little sis." They say happily as I groan again with these three goofs in here someone is probably gonna get killed. Well Fang is at least sensible but not

by much. "Yeah yeah." I mumble as I slightly bang my head off of the desk. The class seemed to go by slowly but like all classes it ended at the same time as it did every year.

After a quick trip to our lockers we headed out to the car. I am extremely glad that Fang will be driving us this time. I was once more seated in the back with Serah and Vanille surprisingly

sleeping with their heads resting against each other. And Zidane seated on the far right and Snow had shotgun. We were on an empty road which was strange for this kind of day since

it's nice and cool out. Fang stopped in front of a red light just as another car pulled up beside us and started to rev their engine. I saw Fang look over at them and nod her head and I

instantly realized what a mistake letting Fang drive was. You see Fang is really competitive and never backs down from a challenge even if it is illegal and this would not be the first time

she gets in a street race. "Fang don't tell me your-" I wasn't even able to finish my sentance as she slammed her foot on the gas and began racing the "gentlemen" in the car next to us.

"Hey you two might want to wake up and say your prayers." Snow called back to Serah and Vanille who awoke with a start as Fang skidded around a street corner.

"Oh my god Fang!" Vanille yelled sitting upright in her seat her body stiff as a board. Fang continued to speed until we came to a stop in front of our house where she quickly pulled into

the driveway. "My god Fang what was the point in that if you were just driving us home?" Serah asked shaking slightly obviously still scared from the race.

"You know me Serah, I'm just plain competitive by nature." Fang shrugged as she locked the car and headed inside.

* * *

"No Serah I will not let you and Vanille use me as a test subject for your new "innovative" makeup idea use yourselves." I say as I lay on my bed holding a magazine over my head reading

it obviously. Mom and Dad had gone to work and it was just us kids home to hold down the fort for the night like always.

"Come on Lightning." Serah moaned feebly trying to pull me off of my bed by my arm, I just smirked as she fell on her butt after pulling hard enough so she lost her grip.

A knocking at the door caught my attention and I quickly took the distraction to leave the two energetic bugs behind in my room. I jog down the stairs and open the front door to see none

other than mister low self-esteem standing there with a fearful look on his face. Do I really scare him that much? oh well.

"Seraaaaah! your short friend is here!"


	5. Chapter 5: Home for the Night

The Babe of the School Chapter 5: Home for the Night

"How did you find out where we live?" I ask giving Hope a critical eye as I wait for Serah to come to the short midget's aid. I couldn't help but feel the urge to punch this kid in the face.

"U-um S-Serah gave me your address." Hope stuttered, his eyes wide and frightful as his eyes frantically searched for Serah.

"Hey Hope!" Serah's voice beamed from behind me, I rolled my eyes at how happy she was.

"Wow Serah one day at school and you already brought a pet home with you." I hear Fang's voice call in from the kitchen.

"Shut up Fang!" Serah yells throwing a nearby couch cushion behind the island bar at our older sister.

"Sorry sis, it's just kinda hard not too say that. I mean look at how short he is." Fang points out shrugging her shoulders.

"Thaaaaank you." I say finally glad that someone else noticed it other than me, Serah turns slowly to glare at me.

"Lightning." She says sternly which makes me chuckle. I can't help but laugh when she uses that tone of voice. It's just so hard to take her seriously.

"Sorry kid but I don't think your gonna like it here." I tell Hope while ruffling his hair...he doesn't make a sound of course he's probably scared again.

"Come on Hope." Serah says taking said boy by the hand before hurrying up the stairs.

"Don't go in our room! I don't want that small fry going through my things!" I yell up at my sister who stops and turns to face me.

"But it's my room too!" She pouts as I sigh and wave her off with my right hand. Noticing that Hope was staring at me I looked down at myself to see that I still wore my school uniform, crap

I always forget to change out of it. "Hey school girl." Fang grins from the bar as I turn to face her with a blank look on my face.

"Shut up." I groan taking a seat at the bar and resting my hands in my head. The sound of a beer can opening catches my attention and I look up to see Fang holding one of our dad's beers.

"Ooooooh Fang your such a badass." I roll my eyes as Fang laughs loudly before downing half of the can.

"You know it." She grins. I sigh getting up and heading upstairs to see what Serah and the cockroach are doing with my stuff. I walk into our room and see Serah, Hope, and Vanille sitting

in a circle on MY bed. "What the hell are you guys doing? get the hell off of my bed!" I yell, an overreaction I admit but hey that's my bed and that...that little bug was SITTING on it!

"Oh come on Lightning we were just showing Hope how soft your bed is." Vanille explained her eyes sparkling brightly like they normally did. I stare at her and allow my jaw to drop.

"What a bullshit answer Vanille." I blanch at her before quickly ushering the trio off of my beloved bed. "What are you guys honestly doing anyway? I'm starting to think that "Hope" is gay

I mean his name is pretty gay enough." I add instantly noticing Hope color instantly which made me smirk. I don't know why but I just love making fun of this shrimp.

"Lightning don't make fun of Hope!" Vanille exclaims putting her hands on her hips as she always did for some reason, god she's so over dramatic.....and skanky no no just kidding that's my

sister I'm talking...well thinking about. "Alright alright I'm leaving." I say putting my hands up in front of me before exiting the room.

"Ahhh Light my god your hair is blinding me I thought you said you were switching over to the low energy bulbs! if not do it for me do it for the environment!" I look down to see Fang laying

in the middle of the hallway with her hands covering her eyes. Just exactly how many beers did she have?

"Fang are you drunk?" I ask raising a brow at her while shaking my head.

"Of course not Light, you now how good I can hold my alcohol unlike you." She adds with a wink, I growl before walking over to her and giving her a swift kick in the ribs.

"oww Liiiiiiiight." She whines loudly.

"That was one time Fang!" I exclaim throwing my arms up into the air out of frustration of the many times she brings up the ONE time that I decide to let loose and have some beer, ugh I can

tell you right now that I won't be doing that again. "Right Light but it was one hell of a time right?" My big sister asked grinning up at me.

"Tch." I didn't even dignify her with a response as I walked by her and into the guy's room where Snow and Zidane were currently engaged in a competitive game of Madden football.

"Oooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Snow yelled as he just ran in for a touchdown.

"Calm down kool aid man it's not over yet!" Zidane yelled back with a fierce look of determination in his eyes. Wow I just noticed that out of all the children that my parents have had that

Fang and Vanille are the only ones without blue eyes. Huh it seems that those two got all of our parents recessive genes, tan skin, green eyes, Aussie accents yup sounds about right.

But I must admit that I'm glad that I don't have tan skin, why you ask? well the reason is pretty obvious since my hair would look reeeeeeeaaaaaallllly weird and wouldn't go with me if I

did. Same with my eyes any other color than my usual piercing blue would be a little weird.

"You guys both suck at that game." I state before taking a seat on Fang's bed to watch my two brothers banter at one another.

"Shut up Light, just because your better than us doesn't mean we suck." Snow complained as Zidane literally ran circles on the field making Snow's players dive to catch him but failing with

the result being Zidane running the kickoff back for a touchdown. Truth be told, I'm in no way shape or form a gamer. But that doesn't stop me from beating both my brothers brutally in

the many games they force me to play with them. "I think you do suck." I tell him as the final whistle blows with him losing something along the lines of fifty-six to forty-nine.

"Pfft, whatever I'm gonna play some online war with Sheldon." Snow says swapping the discs and loading the game, and of course Sheldon is online as always.

"You know he really digs you sis." Zidane says flopping down on Fang's bed beside me. As if I didn't know that with all the constant staring...thanks for pointing that out Zidane.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I say rolling my eyes and Zidane gives me a blank stare.

"Really? how could you not? he's constantly staring at you, your legs, your tight ass everything he checks you out ALL over." Zidane says, his eyes wide and his arms flailing wildly around him.

"Of course I noticed! I was being sarcastic! God Zidane." I huff crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from him.

"Zidane!" Everyone in the room turns to see Fang standing in the doorway pointing a finger accusingly at our tailed brother.

"What?" He asked frowning at his little sister.

"I told you NOT to sit on my bed ever!" She yelled over dramatically which made me chuckle.

"Don't worry Zidane, she's drunk." I whisper to him just loud enough so Fang could hear.

"I am soooooo not drunk Lightning." Fang says started to laugh a bit for no apparent reason, yeah I'm pretty sure she's drunk.

"Damn you Sheldon!" Snow yells at the t.v as my admirer killed him once more in the online game. I chuckle before exiting the room and walking down the hall to my own.

"Get out kiddies I gotta get changed out of this thing." I say motioning to my school uniform. The two in the room oblige and exit without a complaint huh where's Hope?. I sigh as I walk

over to my dresser and pull out some pajama pants and a white tank top. I quickly slip off my top when a sound catches my attention and I turn to face it.

"HOPE GET THE FUCK OUT!"


	6. Chapter 6: Holy Shit Snow's a Broski

The Babe of the School Chapter 6: Holy Shit Snow's a Broski

I can't believe it, that freakin sneek was hiding in my closet just waiting to jump out at the precise time when I started to strip. Well I'm gonna tear a strip off of him, that....argh I dunno

shrimp? have I used that one yet I'm not sure. I've been calling him quite a few names, oh well.

"I-it's not what it looks like." Hope started pleading his case but I knew it wouldn't do him any good seeing that I am the judge, jury, and executioner.

"Shut up." I hissed as I quickly pulled my shirt back on before stomping over to him and pulling him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. The door to me and my sisters room was already

open so I just went ahead and easily tossed the kid out into the hallway, his head connected with the wall and he slumped to the floor with a groan. I could hear Zidane's laughter from

out in the hallway along with Serah's nervous yelp. I stormed out into the hall after the short kid and once more hauled him off of the ground and kneed him in the groin and gave him a

slap across the face. Now normally I wouldn't settle for a slap. Normally I would have punched his lights out but today, I was sparing him the added pain because I know Serah would

give me an extra earful. As if I'm not gonna hear enough from her already. I pull Hope up by the collar of his shirt and knee him in the groin, although some part of me doubts whether he

has anything down there or not. I finish up my assault on him by throwing him down the hall. The force of my throw was enough for him to roll all the way down the stairs with several

bumps and bruises along the way. Serah winces as she hears him tumble down the hard wooden stairs.

"Get out!" I yell down to the boy as he slowly climbs to his feet before rushing from the house as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Awww Lightning why did you have to do that?" Serah asked placing a pout on her face as she turns to face me, oh sister how she gets to me when ever she does that.

"Come on Serah, he hid in my closet." I tell her as Vanille's eyes widened for a moment.

"Really? I would have never figured little Hope to have the courage to do such a thing....and the perversion might I add." Her accented voice drifts from her lips as she scratches the back of her

head. "I told you that kid is a creep." I state with a shrug before starting to make my way down the stairs, where Hope had tumbled down moments earlier.

"Wait Lightning." Serah says as she catched my wrist in her vice-grip, I can tell by the tone of voice she had chosen that it was her lecture voice, oh how many times I've heard that tone of

voice. "Oh come on Serah, you can't possibly be standing up for that shrimp dick." I reply pulling my arm from her grasp.

"Don't make fun of him! I'm sure it's normal size." Serah complained although I could hear the doubt in her voice. She's probably trying to think of why were discussing such a thing, if only Hope

knew. "Size of the person's body plays a big role sis." I inform my naive sister as she squints her eyes at me, which doesn't intimidate me, only makes me think of how cute it makes her look.

"Even Vanille knows that, and she acts like a twelve year old." I continue pointing at said sister. "Look she still wears her hair in pig tails."

"Hey!" Vanille objects, but seriously I can't remember the last time little Vanille has worn her hair down. Does she even do it at night? I have no clue I'll make sure to check tonight.

"Yeah Ser, it does and he's awfully short." Vanille agrees for once in her life.

"The size of a guy's thing has nothing to do with how tall they are!" Serah stubbornly objected.

"You bet it does." Fang's voice drifts from down the corridor, she wasn't in the hall since she had yelled it from her place upon her bed.

"Yeah cuz you know all about that Fang!" Serah yelled back.

"You bet." Was Fang's short reply which caused Serah to huff. "Awwww is the MiniLight upset?" Fang cooed still on her bed, she probably can't even stand since she's drunk.

"MiniLight?" Serah said out loud frowning at what she had been called.

"Yeah your a mini Lightning." Fang replied again, damn she has good hearing.

"Am not!" Serah replied stomping into the guy's and Fang's room to confront our older sister.

"Yeah you are, you have the same hair, eyes, and skin tone." Fang explained her reasoning, she was laying on her bed with her pillow over her face.

"Noooo." Serah complains as she dives on Fang and starts swatting at Fang's covered head, sure they were meant to be punches but they were no more painfull then a playful swat.

I shake my head before leaving Serah to assault our sister. Ten minutes later I'm sitting on the computer talking to some of my friends on MSN, I rarely use it but today turned out to be a

boring day.

_Megawatt: ugh my brothers are goof balls_

_Ariannasaurus: lol but Snow is so good looking_

_Megawatt: Don't even go there Ares he's a moron, he's eighteen and he's a broski_

_Ariannasaurus: yeah but he's dreamy_

_Megawatt: Shut up_

_Ariannasaurus: :(_

_Megawatt: XD_

_Ariannasaurus: D:_

_Megawatt: Okay okay sorry :P_

_Ariannasaurus: =D_

_Megawatt: ugh gotta go here comes Snow_

_Ariannasaurus: Alright tell the incredible hunk I said hi! and I'll tell Sheldon you said hi._

_Megawatt: cya_

_Ariannasaurus: cya_

"Hey Snow!" I waved my brother over to the computer desk, he complied and was looking over my shoulder in a matter of seconds.

"What is it sis?" He asked squinting at the screen.

"Your a broski you know." I tell him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"A what?" Snow asked looking down into my eyes, he towered over me by such a large margin especially while I'm sitting down.

"A broski. You don't know what it is?"

"I have no idea." My blonde brother replied looking back to the screen. I go to google and quickly type something into the search function, as soon as it comes up I click on one of the websites.

_what are broskis?_

_Broskis are guys who that would do anything for each other, excluding; homosexual activity dressing up in women's clothes, and lending a shoulder to cry on(broskis don't cry)_

_What does a Broski mean?_

_A broski is the top of the food chain. By having connections with broskis, you will open more doors to the future than ever before. A broski is the highest is the highest rank of friend, therefore allowing_

_more things to be done without worrying about outside judgement. If someone questions you say, "Nah were just broskis." They'll know._

_Why the word broski?_

_why not._

_THE BROSKI CREED!_

_As, broskis we pledge we pledge our allegiance to one another. Through the brightest days and the darkest nights we shall walk together. In sickness and in health, we shall party hard. All broskis are _

_made equal and shall be treated as such. This is the code of the broskis._

_THE LAWS!_

_1. No broski shall be denied broskiship under any circumstances including race or religion. Those being persecuted of discrimination shallbe faced with permanent removal from the broskis and it's _

_benefits. 2. If a broski has been dumped, the rest of the broskis shall not pursue interest in said girl until a six month waiting period has been completed._

_3. No fornication in a broskis bed, or you will be forced to wash the sheets yourself. This includes comforter, sheets, and everything else on the aformentioned bed that has been tained by another _

_man's gravy. 4. If two or more broski arrive at a party by a single car, and the driving male is hooking up with a girl, it is the responsibility of the other broskis to find another way home. The only _

_exception is if the driving broski is hooking up with his girlfriend. The law is therefore void, the driver is is responsible for returning his fellow men to their respective homes._

_5. The only time when wearing girls clothing is acceptable is if a broski has lost a bet. Of course the figurative, "getting in a girl's pants" is completely acceptable._

_6. A broski should never hook up with another broski's girlfriend. If the accused broski is found out , then the accusing broski has the right to call him into the ring for ten rounds of Bare-Knuckle Boxing._

_7. No broski should ever be held in contempt for fixing himself in public._

_8. Broskis will never stand next to eachother in the bathroom. Broskis should stand with an empty urinal in between themselve. Also no conversing in the bathroom._

_9. Never bring a girl to a broskis night out._

_10. Broskis may not cry unless one of the followingg criteria has been met. He is hit in the genetals with anything traveling over 10mph._

_11. Broskis should never wait longer than five to six minutes for another broski. However when waiting for a girl, said broski must wait ten minutes for every point she scores on the scale. 1-10 ten _

_being the highest. 12. If another broski's fly is down, the onlooker saw nothing and says nothing._

_13. The only time a broski is allowed to pop his collar is when imitating a violater._

_14. Broskis must always act as a wingman for your fellow broski in the even that an attractive girl has an unattractive friend. If the wingman gets carried away and hooks up with the unattractive girl,_

_the broski he was defending shall not speak of it._

_15. You poke it, you own it._

_16. Whack it before you tap it, because it's easier to pull out then to put on._

_17. No broski shall EVER raise a hand to a woman or child with intentions of violence. Any violaters will be persecuted under the full extent of our power. Corporal punishment can be expected._

_18. If a broski gets into a fight, all broskis at hand must come to assistance and aid at all costs. The penalty is loss of respect and trust._

_19. Any broski who delays a game of Madden texting a female will recieve a touchdown penalty even if the girl is a perfect 10._

_20. Broskis DO NOT say "legit" Any broski who is caught saying "legit" will face indefinate suspension._

_21. Snitches get stiches._

_22. NO FEMALES IN THE BROSKI GROUP!_

_Broski1: yo what's up?_

_Broski2: nothin much just gettin some girls_

_Broski1: yeah same here_

"Now is it just me or does that sound exactly like you?" I asked Snow who's eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"Holy shit! I'm a broski!"

* * *

The credit for the MiniLight joke goes to Sheldon Yeung good job XD the broski stuff came from urban dictionary, I just searched broski XD


	7. Chapter 7: A Typical Night At Home

The Babe of the School Chapter 7: A Typical Night At Home

"Yup I always said that you were a broski." I tell Snow as he looked back down at me.

"Yeah but I thought you were joking, I didn't even know what a broski was?" Snow said frowning at the screen as he looked back to re-read the "broski rules".

"So do you have any other broski friends?" I ask wondering if Snow had been part of this high level group for as long as he could remember.

"I don't know, Zidane is one I think. You know were pretty serious about our Madden football." Snow nods his head at me.

"Yeah tell me about it." I mutter remembering how into Zidane had been when Snow had scored that touchdown.

"It's serious business Light." Snow told me a look of seriousness growing on his face.

"Oh please it's not like you can get any money playing the game." I tell him shaking my head at how serious he took his electronic football game.

"Uh sis, I'm gonna get so good that I'll get invited to the Madden Bowl." My broski of a brother informs me with confidence.

"The Ma...oh for crying out loud Snow your ridiculous." I say as I close all of the programs that are open on the until the desktop appears and it has a wallpaper of some football cheerleaders.

"Yup your a broski." Is all I say before shutting the computer down and making my way into the living room where Serah and Vanille are watching the television. Oh great some drama

program with bad acting, is it just me or is this kind of stuff all over the network nowadays.

"Where's Fang?" I ask the two who seem to be completely entranced by the show despite the horrid acting being displayed by the actors.

"She's still up in her room fighting with Zidane." Vanille answered not bothering ti turn her head from the screen.

"Huh, mom and dad are gonna be home soon. I hope she's not still drunk to the point where she can't really stand." Serah says, but she's sweet enough to turn and face me.

"I'll go check on Tarzan and Jane and if Jane's still wasted I'm locking her in the closet." I yell over my shoulder as I climb the stairs and head to my older siblings room.

"Oh Zidane I just love you so much I could squeeze you." I stop outside of the closed door as I hear Fang's voice come from behind the wooden object. She was obviously being sarcastic.

"That's not foreign to me since all the ladies tell me that." Zidane shoots back no doubt with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh please Zidane the only person I've ever heard tell you that is grandma." I say as I open the door and enter their air-conditioned room.

"Your not around me all the time at school though." He tells me with a grin.

"I'm in three of your classes cuz you failed them. I haven't heard any girls say that to you." I stare at him blankly.

"It was only the first day sis."

"Give it up monkey boy, even that Hopeless kid got Serah to like him." Fang yawns as she stretches out lazily on her bed.

"Fang when are you going to put some clothes on?" I ask as I turn to her for the first time before taking a seat on her bed. She was only dressed in her undergarments.

"What's wrong Fluorescent Light? don't like what you see?" Fang asked with a wink, I give her a blank stare. Wait, _Fluorescent?_

"As a matter of fact I don't why the hell are you more than half naked when you have your air conditioner as cold as it can go? and where did your clothes go?" I ask all of what was on my mind.

"Fang threw them out the window." Zidane tells me as he points over to the window in which said incident had occurred.

"Yeah she's wasted or high I can't tell anymore." I say turning a careful eye on my sister who was twirling her small braid of hair with her finger. Suddenly Fang pulls out a bag of Doritos and

cracks open a Pepsi. "Yeah she's high." I conclude before leaving the room but not before muttering an 'idiot' under my breath. Sliding down the railing I run to the front door as the doorbell

rings throughout our large house. After opening the door, I already feel like slapping myself in the forehead, but refrain from doing so to avoid the cliche comedic behaviour. There in the

doorway stood Hope, he looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. Oh man when will this kid learn to stay away from our house, nothing good comes from it, well maybe Serah is an exception.

"What do you want?" I ask with a sigh as the silver haired boy flinches, okay what the hell is with that? I know for a fact that I have a very nice voice. I've been told that much to say the least.

"Um..well...I kinda forgot my bag." Hope stated shifting nervously from one foot to the other, his hands wringing relentlessly.

"Where in my closet?" I ask sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Uhhh actually yeah." Hope replied causing me to close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. You gotta be kidding me. Without another word, I step aside allowing the annoying shrimp

into the confines of our home. Snow and Zidane were now watching the Monday night football game in the living room, Serah and Vanille were looking at something on the computer and Fang

was most likely upstairs doing...something. Hope quickly scurried up the stairs and into my, Serah, and Vanille's room. I wouldn't be surprised if he stole something. Taking a seat beside Snow

on the sofa, I rested my head on my hand and watched the game.

* * *

"Wake up Lightning." I woke up to the sound of my father's voice. Opening my eyes I glanced up at him with a sleepy expression on my face, I didn't even notice that I was tired before sitting

down. "What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes whilst sitting up on the couch.

"Two in the morning." My father replies ruffling my hair. Wait two in the morning? aww man I can't believe I fell asleep this blows.

"Can I stay up a little longer?" I ask although I know that if I lay down I won't be able to stay awake for another five minutes.

"Oh come on Light, I can see from the look in your eyes that you can't stay awake." My mother says as she walks up from behind my father.

"Yeah yeah I know. I guess I'm going to bed now." I groaned as I sat up and slowly padded towards the stairs. "G'night mom. G'night dad love you guys." I call over my shoulder as they

repeated what I had said. Entering my room, the cold air of the air-conditioner hit me full force but I didn't mind seeing how I love those genius machines. Before going over to my bed I went

and checked to see that Vanille's hair was still up in pig-tails. I shook my head before giving her a light smack on the back of her head.

"Ow." Vanille moaned turning away from me, I chuckled before climbing into my own bed and slipping under the covers. Resting my head on the pillow I let out a sigh as sleep draws near.

Ugh tomorrow's only Tuesday and that means it's another school day.

This is gonna suck, I hate school.

* * *

k I know it's short but I've been in a rut lately and it is for that reason that I'm gonna be taking a break from fanfic. I have about 700 words done on the next chapters of all my stories(excluding this one) so if you want a preview just PM me. And thanks for the reviews fellas =) their what keep my stories going.


	8. Chapter 8: Going Through The Motions

The Babe of the School Chapter 8: Going Through The Motions

"So Fang got in trouble last night?" I asked Zidane with a yawn. We were sitting in our homeroom class, math with Mister. Katzroy. And I couldn't be any more tired than I am now.

"Yeah dad didn't have to look at her twice before he noticed that she was drunk and high. He's got some kinda hawk-eye." My older brother answered with a chuckle, I suppressed a laugh myself. It was a humorous situation.

"What's her punishment?" I had already passed out on the couch before our father had found Fang also passed out on the bathroom floor wearing nothing but her under garments. The difference between me and Fang's states was that I was sleeping, she was unconscious.

"She can't drive or go out for a month. You know the usual." He spoke with a wave of his hand. Yeah our dad really needs to change up his disciplinary approach. Not that I've found my way into too much trouble, it's just you come to expect his probation period to be the same allotted time. One month, two at the most.

"Yeah Fang's getting to be a tad bit too wild nowadays." I respond with yet another yawn. "Not that her probation will stop her." Ah fuck it I'll try and get some sleep before the opening bell.

"Must be a little excess gas she forgot to use during the summer." Zidane replied as he took a bit from his bagel, he insisted that we stop for breakfast this morning.

"Mmm." I mumbled into my arms as I rested my head upon them in an attempt at some last minute shut eye.

"Good morning class!" Sazh's voice booms as he briskly walks into our homeroom, Afro bouncing and all. The class repeated the greeting back to him but I didn't. I always felt that the same old monotone response was rather stupid. However Zidane said it with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Farron are you awake?" Sazh asked me rather happily. I could hear the ear-to-ear grin in his voice.

"Unfortunately." I grumbled while lifting my head from my arms. As expected Sazh was grinning quite widely if I do say so myself.

"Hey now this should be a happy place!" He replied, his voice reflecting the mood he believed every body should be in.

"What's so happy about learning?" Zidane asked but his question went unheeded as the morning bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

"So Light when are you finally gonna get laid?" It was half an hour into class when Zidane asked me that rather blatant question.

"Uhh excuse me?" I replied wanting to clarify whether or not he said those words.

"When are you gonna get laid?" Unfortunately for me: he did say those words.

"That's not something you should be asking your little sister." I state crossing my arms. Sometimes I find myself at a loss when he asks me these kinds of questions. Oh God I still can't believe that my parents had allowed Zidane to give me the sex talk...what _fun _that was.

"Oh come on I thought we were tight!" My _subtle _brother complained as he flailed his arms around in a behaviour fitting of a child.

"We are...but I'm not sure if _any _siblings discuss this stuff with one another." I replied just as I finished answering one of the questions out of the rather smelly textbook...or is that Ode De Zidane?

"Oh come on, Fang told me _all _about her first time." Go figure it's Fang.

"Yeah well that's Fang. The most shameless person to walk the earth." Yes! halfway done the assigned questions.

"Hmm you have a point there." My brother spoke slowly as he contemplated my last statement. As if there was anything to contemplate.

"Yes I do. However I will answer your question to get you off of my back."

"And your answer would be?" Ah yes my thoughtful brother, always interested in my sex life...not that I have one though. But it's really the thought that counts isn't it?

"I'm waiting until after marriage." I give him a sweet smile as his jaw drops. For some reason Zidane refuses to believe that there are still a handful of decent people still in the world who concern themselves with something more than sex.

"There's no way that you'll wait that long." My tailed brother "states" as he crosses his arms.

"What you think no one wants to marry me?" I ask playfully in mock hurt.

"Damn straight!" He guffaws much like Snow would. Yup there is no denying that those two are brothers. Although I do question whether I'm related to them or not.

"Alright then-" I scan the class for someone good looking close by. "Hey Sheldon!" said student turns to face me.

"Yes?" He asks. Wait what is with this guy and saying yes? why not huh, or hmm? oh well maybe I'll ask him later.

"Will you marry me?" I ask him rather casually. His eyes widen, and his jaw drops. Yup this is the reaction I would expect from a guy who stares at me day in and day out.

"Um...uh...y-YES!" he finally shouted. Surely he knows I'm not serious right?

"Relax I'm joking." I tell him with a smile. He returns it before shifting back to face the front of the room where Sazh was rebuking him for his earlier shout. "So I guess I win huh?" I smirk in triumph as I turn back to face Ziddy.

"Okay okay so I was wrong." He starts raising both hands in an act of defeat. "But Sheldon doesn't really count. That guy loves you to death." It was true. There was no point in arguing with him about that fact of life.

"I should have bet some money." I grumbled just as I realized that I missed out on an opportunity to make some easy dough.

"Yeah well it's not like I would have payed you."

* * *

Math class seemed to fly by after that conversation about my virginity. What fun thoughts Zidane always seemed to carry within his puny brain. I found myself briefly wondering if Snow would actually do something today in our fitness class. Although I just knew from my many years of being Snow's little sister that he would in fact...do nothing. It's just his nature to slack off.

"Hey Light!" Vanille calls out from her locker which was situated next to mine and Serah's. Wait I already went over our whole locker thing with you didn't I? Well then excuse that last part there. Ugh what does she want? she better tone her voice down a little by the time I get over there or I swear I'll-

"Hey Vanille." I force a smile despite the small irritance I was feeling towards my rather lovable sister.

"Hey." She replies. Wait she already greeted me, what the hell is she doing saying it again? ugh sorry you'll have to excuse my rather negative mind set this morning, I didn't get much sleep last night. Serah woke up screaming. She said the spiders were gonna get her. In case you haven't guessed Serah's an arachnophobic, she'll squeal and bolt from the room if she sees one. Even if their the size of a bread crumb. And do you know what the most annoying part about her nightmares are?...no? well I guess you wouldn't no either way. Anyway the most annoying part is that she'll jump into bed with me, meaning I'm forced to hold her until she falls back to sleep. Not that it bothers me all that much, I do love her after all. Oh look at me ramble on here, I've probably zoned out for a good minute or two. Oh so that's why Vanille's giving me that funny look.

"What's up?" I ask her as I input the combination into my lock 9-34-53. I swear that combination is drilled deep into my mind's eye.

"Um...nothing." She says with a shrug, Vanille always did have a short attention span.

"Alright then. Tell me when you remember what you were gonna say. I'm gonna say that you'll remember when we get home." I had grown accustomed to saying this line many years ago, and it hasn't changed since.

"Will do!" She replies optimistically. You know, I just realized that Van can make a pretty good motivational speaker one day. The only obstacle standing in her way would be memorizing her speech. As I think this I feel someone's hand squeeze my ass.

"Heya to you too Fang." I say without thinking, I can hear her accented voice chuckle as she begins loading her uneeded books into her locker.

"You make my day everyday sweet heart." She speaks after chuckling and her words cause me to roll my eyes at her.

"Oh Fang since when have you become such a romantic?" I joke as I pull my gym bag from it's place on the floor of Serah and I's locker.

"Ha ha your just swooning over me aren't ya Light?" My older sister asks with a seductive smile.

"Too bad I don't bat for that team Fang." I reply shutting and locking my shared locker. Serah, Snow, and Zidane aren't anywhere to be seen. I wonder what those three are up too.

"Yeah well you know me. I bat for both sides." Fang grins as she shuts her and Vanille's locker.

"Since the day you were born huh?" I ask as we start down the hall. Vanille is off somewhere talking to a guy.

"You know it darling." Fang says with a wink, she's always so care free and relaxed. But if you mess with her family the end result won't be pretty. She's also very open about her bi sexual nature.

"Have you seen Zidane? he seems to have slipped away after math class." I ask Fang after we walk for a few moments in silence.

"You think he slipped off into his hidden harem?" Fang asks with a cheeky smile, classic Fang. Always with something sexual on the brain.

"Ha ha probably." I laugh at my big sister's comment. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting to yours?"

"I gotta give my babes a break sometime." Fang says with yet another wink. I swear that she winks out of habit nowadays.

"How thoughtful of you."

* * *

My fitness class seems to breeze by in no time. Snow and Zidane were marked absent as they-obviously-were not there. And so my day came upon the period of time known as lunch time. Surely the two pigs would show up during this sacred hour of the day. And as I predicted Snow, and Zidane are waiting for me by the time I arrive at my locker.

"Yo Light." Zidane greets me as he normally would.

"Where have you two been?" I ask both Snow and Zidane, frowning slightly as they turn their attention away from me.

"You know...around." Snow answers me while starting to whistle a joyous tune. It couldn't be any more obvious that he was trying to hide something. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fang come rushing down the hall way, her eyes wide and a happy grin is on her face. Halfway towards us she stumbles and pushes some emo kid into a locker...oh wait that's just Hope.

"Oh man you kicked his ass Zidane!" Fang yelled as she came to a stop and clapped my brother on the back.

"Fang shut up!" Zidane says in a suppressed hiss but it's too late as I've already heard all of it. Who couldn't if they were standing where I am?

"Oh so you kicked some ass did you?" I ask placing my hands on my hips, this pose always seemed to make Ziddy recoil.

"Um...no?" He asks, I don't know why to be honest. Zidane always has the need to try to escape without starting trouble.

"What are you talking about Zidane? you just kicked Kuja's ass not ten minutes ago." Fang says truly perplexed, I admit she isn't the smartest of my siblings, that would have to be Serah.

"Fang-"

"So it was Kuja." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose and throw my head back slightly. This had to be about the third time he's fought Kuja. "So why'd you fight him?"

"Are you kidding me Light! the guy hit on you right in front of me!" Zidane yells, wow he really is taking this seriously.

"Yeah I know, but I get hit on even when your not around." I tell him. Well I guess you could say that I'm not exactly helping the situation right about now. Zidane sighs before answering.

"Yeah I know. But it's Kuja! and he's gay and he gets on my nerves! with his stupid hair! I don't care what anybody thinks, waist length hair on a guy is sooooooooo not cool." Well we've all known that since the beginning.

"Calm down tiger. Let's go get something to eat." Fang says and begins to walk back down the hall. Hope is still trying to pull himself off the floor.

"Right! food!" Snow yells with a fist pump and a smirk. Zidane sighs but reluctantly follows anyway.

"So have you guys seen Vanille and Serah?" Snow asks as we reach the parking lot.

"Oh yeah they said they were gonna be doing something extracurricular somewhere in the school." Fang shrugs as she turns around to walk backwards as she says this. Huh I never realized until now that Fang isn't wearing the female uniform, she's wearing torn blue jeans and a blank black t-shirt under the male uniform's blazer. Fang never was a feminine one.

"So are we going to the pizza place?" Snow asks, and no one objects.

* * *

"So anyway when I did get there the old man gave me a detention!" Snow complained as he finished his soft drink, he was complaining about principal Estheim. Yup Hope's dad is the principal, he's rather strict but will cut you a break if your honest and have a good record.

"Who are you giving the stink eye?" Fang asks Zidane after Snow finishes his detention rant. I turn around to see that it was none other then Kuja who was on the receiving end of Ziddy's death glare. Kuja's injuries were visible on his face with two black eyes and he walked with a slight limp.

"You gonna have at him for round two? if you are then you know I got your back bro." Snow said as he massaged Zidane's shoulders much like a trainer would do for their boxer.

"You know Zidane-" Fang starts with a mischievous grim spreading across her face "-I hear that Kuja plays World of Warcraft." That's all it took to set him off. Zidane _hates _World of Warcraft. "He also plays Runescape." It goes without saying that he also hates Runescape. To be honest I don't know why Zidane harbors such a deep hatred for those two games but he will commonly go on gaming forums and troll the games. Someone should really stop Fang before she aggravates him even more. "You know, he also says that they are both much better games then Madden." Fang whispers into his ear and with a savage cry Zidane jumps out of his chair and charges towards the long haired boy. "Aye and do something about his hair!" Fang calls after her slightly older brother with a smirk. Snow-like a true broski-follows after Zidane to back him up in the event of one of Kuja's friends jumping in.

"Now why'd you have to do that?" I ask Fang just as the sounds of punches landing and girly boy cries of pain reach my ears.

"What can I say? I was bored." My older sister shrugs as the fight behind us continues to rage on.

* * *

Two long hours later and I'm back in a desk. Surrounded by my family. In school. Just the way I like to spend my days. Gym class was before this and it flew by(unfortunately) and I got in trouble for kicking the soccer ball to hard that it made someone cry when they got hit in the face with it. The bitch shouldn't have been standing there. Please excuse my bitterness but it's only ten more minutes until were released for the day and it seems to be taking forever. All of our work is finished and now I have to put up with my siblings converse with one another.

"So Light, what are you gonna do when we get home?" Snow asks me.

"Um I don't know." I reply, but in my mind I'm really wondering why in the world he would care. "I take it that your gonna be doing some broski stuff?"

"You mean play Madden? you know it!" He beams. I'm sure that I'm the only one who noticed this but Snow does exclaim his sentences quite frequently.

"Lovely." I murmur before laying my head down on the table and closing my eyes. Up until now I have barely been able to keep my eyes open and want nothing more then to get some sleep.

"Yup it sure is." Snow grins as he pats my back, the action forcing my head to collide with the desk. I groan and Snow offers his apologies, which I wave off quickly with my hand. Oh and if your wondering, Zidane didn't get into any trouble because his fight with Kuja didn't take place on school property. God he really knows how to escape trouble. I rest my eyes for the remaining ten minutes and when the bell rings, we head down to our lockers unload our books into our lockers and head out to the car. Lucky us today it looks like Snow's driving us home. Well I hope we get there in one piece.

* * *

**heya and welcome to LF's guide to getting multiple reviews XD**

**tactic #1: write a LightXHope people tend to love this OOC pairing, Lightning is sooooooo not a pedo!**

**tactic#2: write a lemon, yup we all know what the majority of the people out there think about O_O**

**Have you guys ever noticed that in the one render of the party on Pulse(the one on the back of the game case) that Hope actually looks like a girl!XD **

**oh and a big warm heart filled-albeit late-thanks goes to Lady Midday for adding this story to her community FF13's Funniest, go check it out, loads of funny stories in there just as the name implies.**

**So uh yeah, my next update will be either "An Empty Page" or "Mother and Daughter" if you have a certain one you wanna see updated first let me know in a review ;) until next time, adios**


	9. Chapter 9: Aquamarine Wednesdays

**Well this is gonna be my last update for a while as I got some things to straighten out. But yeah I don't know how long it'll be. 3 weeks, a month at most? Anyways, a million thanks to all my reviewers and sorry for the long update! Sisterly Love has 2,700 out of 10,000 words done on it so I'll try to make that my first update for when I get back! But yeah on with the show!...err chapter 9 I mean.**

The Babe of the School Chapter 9: Aquamarine Wednesdays

We arrived home fifteen minutes after leaving the school parking lot. Luckily none of us arrived with broken bones, as Snow was the one driving us.

"See sis, I can drive." He turns to look at me from the front seat. "Just like a hero would!" Oh great I hope he doesn't go into another hero speech.

"Right." I roll my eyes at him before getting out of the car and making my way inside of our house.

"You gotta admit that I'm a pretty damn good hero." Snow's voice drifts to my ears. I ignore him and continue on into the living room.

"You sure are Snow!" I can hear Serah say, of course she would agree with him.

"Since when did heroes fail classes?" I call back to him with a smirk on my face. Probably the number one way to stop Snow's hero rants is too make fun of him for still being in school at the age of eighteen.

"I'm a revolutionary hero!" Wow Snow is being very adamant today, how many times do I have to tell him that he's not a freaking hero?

"Snow, your not a hero." I start firmly. "Your an eighteen year old idiot that's still in school, _and _you can't drive worth shit."

"Now now young lady, watch your mouth." I turn towards the sound of the voice which is none other then our uncle Amodar.

"Uncle Amody!" Vanille squeals as she runs up and gives the man a hug, for a fifteen year old she still acts rather childish.

"There's my favorite miniVan." Our uncle's voice boomed as he enveloped our small sister in a hug.

"What brings you to this fine estate?" Fang asked as she walked past uncle Amodar and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Just dropping off your cat like my sister asked me too." He replied with hearty laughter emanating from his throat. "Oh and thanks for the beer Fang." He laughed again as he took the drink from my sister.

"Yeah Jihl can be such a tightass sometimes." Fang groaned as she flopped onto the couch and turned the tv on.

"Call your mother by her name Fang." Amodar reprimanded our wild sister before laughing again. "But I can't argue with you about that."

"Odin!" Serah squealed as our cat-well my cat actually-jumped up onto the counter beside her. Apparently she hadn't heard what our uncle had said. Odin is a Siamese seal-point, his body is a pure white color and his face is as black as the night sky. He's two years old and also quite hefty.

"There's our fat boy." Zidane laughed as he roughly pat Odin's head, the cat moved away from his hand and swatted at him.

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him fat." Serah said, crossing her arms.

"Only because he knows it's true!" Zidane shot back, rather childish might I add.

"Whatever Zidane, just leave my cat alone." I mutter as I give him a shove before petting my cat's head.

"So how's your daughter been Amodar?" Fang asked our uncle, Fang has always had a complex about being respectful towards adults.

"I've been fine Fang." Our cousin Aqua says as she enters the room from the corridor. She's fifteen years old and maybe a couple weeks older then Vanille but I can't seem to remember at the moment. Anyways our cousin Aqua-her full name is Aquarius but everyone just calls her Aqua-is a few inches shorter then me with a slender figure and she has short blue hair that goes down to her neck and also frames her face nicely. Her eyes are a bright sapphire color Oh yeah and her hair is also a little spiky. She attends the same school as us and is still wearing the skimpy uniform that goes with it.

"Damn girl, what were you doing back there? you weren't panty raiding my room were you?" Fang asked with a wide grin on her face, she really enjoys making people uncomfortable.

"Um no and your room is upstairs Fang." Aqua replied politely. The dominant factor of Aqua's personality would have to be her kindness and her good manners.

"Oh so you got the place all scoped out for tonight huh?" Fang replied with a wink that made our blue haired cousin blush.

"Leave her alone Fang." Snow groaned from his place behind the counter. I'm surprised Snow didn't take on the word hero at the end of that sentance.

"So Aquarium, what have you been up to lately? and you you don't wear panties Fang, those are called Joe Boxers." Zidane asked with a wink making Aqua blush as Fang grumbled a few death threats directed towards Zidane.

"My name is Aquarius, Zidane." She corrected all the while knowing that he called her by the wrong name on purpose.

"She's our cousin dude." Snow said sending Zidane a look, that said _'not very broski like man.' _

"Oh yeah. So Aquarius been on any exciting adventures maybe from Milan to Minsk?" Zidane is an idiot. I have no idea how his behaviour is surprising me right now, it really shouldn't seeing how he is a pig.

"Oh for crying out loud she's your cousin." I growled, punching Zidane in the chest which effectively knocked him off the bar stool he was sitting on.

"I was only showing an interest!" Zidane attempted to defend himself as he scrambled to his feet.

"In the wrong way." Vanille spoke with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh come on guys." Zidane started flailing his arms around. "Learn to take a joke lightly."

"I never was one for incestuous jokes Zidane." I say, brushing past him to sit on the chair opposite of the couch Fang occupied.

"Yeah I'm with Lighthouse here." Fang said motioning towards me with her "non beer hand".

"Shut up Fang your butch!" Our monkey of a brother half yelled at Fang. Wait did Fang just call me Light..._house?_

"Since when am I the size of a house Fang?" I asked testily, but she seemed to have all her attention focused on Zidane.

"Lighthouses aren't as big as normal houses Light." Gee thanks for pointing that out Serah.

"How am I butch Zidane?" Fang asked sounding angry although her eyes betrayed that, she looked rather amused.

"Where do you want me to start? your hair or your voice?" He shot back quickly, yeah I'm pretty sure he had pre-meditated this conversation.

"What's wrong with my hair? it's _cool._" Okay now Fang is angry, never insult her hair.

"You mean it's nappy." He grinned at his "witty" comment.

"It must be nice having uncle Amody as a father if he doesn't even try to stop arguments." Vanille said, nudging Aqua in the ribs as she watched the fight unfold.

"Me and Yuj don't always see eye to eye, especially about fashion. But our fights never get this bad." Aqua's eyes slightly widened as Fang continued giving Zidanea noogie.

"You wanna say that again?" Fang asked, mocking our brothers position.

"Yes! your five foot nine for crying out loud, why are you so tall!" Zidane yelled as Serah and Snow watched amused from their place of safety which was behind the counter.

"It's not that I'm overly tall, it's just that your freakishly short." Fang laughed at her own, overused joke. She used it in pretty much every fight the two had.

"I don't care how short I am, your still overly tall for a girl."

"Alright you two that's enough." Amodar finally stepped in as Fang released Zidane just as he tried to pull free which resulted with him falling onto his behind.

"Thanks for taking your time man." Zidane groaned as he climbed to his feet before dusting himself off. "Damn Fang you gotta lay off the weights...or steroids whichever route your taking."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Zidane and Fang's argument had concluded and uncle Amodar had gone off to work, leaving Aqua behind(not that the blue haired girl had minded) and so far all I had been doing was sitting on the couch and talking with Aqua and Serah. Zidane, Snow, Fang, and Vanille were all upstairs doing something rather obnoxious. Despite the little voice inside screaming at me to not go and see what they were up too, I climbed to my feet and motioned for Serah and Aqua to follow. The climb up the stairs to goes to quick and I find myself entering Snow, Zidane and Fang's room. Oh yeah that's right they had gotten that new Playstation Move thing a couple of days ago. Two of them to be exact, but I've never seen them be this crazy with it.

"Oh man Snow, you suck soooo bad." Zidane taunted as he drew his arm back to shoot another arrow, but when he did so he elbowed Snow in the throat, which wouldn't have happened if he wasn't bending over like an idiot.

"Aw damn Zidane what the hell!" Snow groaned between coughs as Zidane laughed at him instead of helping him up.

"Hey you guys-" Vanille started as she picked up Snow's fallen Move "this looks a lot like a-"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me Vanille." Zidane said groaned as our sister made a reference to a sexual device.

"Oh hey it vibrates too!" Vanille squealed as the object did so. "Just like Fang's!" We all turned to Fang who was lounging casually on her bed.

"What? oh come on are you really that surprised?" She asked, gazing up at us with a straight expression.

"Of course not you dirty whore." Zidane laughed over his shoulder while he continued playing the game. "Hey Aquamarine, come be the second player and we'll play some Madden!" Zidane called urgently motioning her to go over to him so they could play.

* * *

Hours later, Aqua had left and I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. Well infomercial would be more precise. Apparently now there's a device that eliminates the need to dress yourself in the morning...yeah like that'll catch on.

"Light are you going to bed?" My mom asked from my left.

"Not yet." I replied, lazily staring at the screen of the talking pictures. Serah and Vanille had headed up half an hour ago and Zidane, Snow, and Fang haven't left their room since the last time I was in there.

"I think you should go soon, lovebug." My mom continues to pester me as I mentally groan, my as well just go since she's not gonna stop.

"In a few minutes, mom." I reply while trying to keep from yawning. Damn I'm tired, but I can't go now after refusing to go earlier. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw Serah standing at the top of the stairs dressed in her pajamas. She looks so cute I could just squeeze her! whoa that was very "unlike" me.

"What is it, dear?" Mom asked as Serah yawned.

"Can't sleep." Serah said simply after she finished yawning.

"Do you need a sleeping pill?" Dad asked as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"No it's not that, Lightning are you going to bed soon?" She asked turning to me. Serah wondering if I'm going to bed soon? she must have had another dream about spiders.

"Not yet, I think they may be onto something with this machine that eliminates the need to wipe your own ass." I reply nodding my head towards the television.

"Lightning!" Both my mother and father scold me as raise my hands in defense.

"Fine fine, I think I'll go to bed now." I say standing up and yawning. "G'night mom, night dad." I say giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and my dad a quick hug...dad doesn't do kisses, neither do I but well she's mom.

"Goodnight lovebug." Mom says as I roll my eyes at the pet name before jogging up the stairs to Serah.

"So what was it that you wanted me for?" I ask her as we start walking towards our room.

"You know I can't sleep without my nightLight."

* * *

**And yes I know her full name is Aqua but I thought I'd call her Aquarius, she'll also be appearing in another one of my stories, but I'm not gonna say which one XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Great Divine One

The Babe of the School Chapter 10: Oh Great Divine One, Please Kill Me

The only thought that is circulating through my mind at the moment is 'ugh'. That simple grunting sound is enough to describe the feeling that coursed throughout my entire being. Oh God please kill me now.

"How are you feeling honey?" My mom's voice sounds from the frame of me and my sisters door. I open my eyes and glance at her before responding.

"Ugh." What better way to answer then with how my whole body is feeling right?

"Can you be a little more specific?" She's standing at my bedside now. I don't care what she wants, I'm not taking any medication damnit!

"Ow." I try again, not really wanting to speak more then a couple words.

"Can you use complete sentences, dear?" Mother asks as she begins to stroke my forehead. Is she trying to hurt me?

"I'd Rather not." I reply, closing my eyes again. I just want to go back to sleep.

"I just want to make sure your okay." I bet she's giving me that sympathetic motherly smile of her's right about now. "Do you need anything?"

Hmm what could I possibly need? oh yeah that's right.

"Sleep."

"It's already noon, dear." I can hear her chuckling lightly. Come on mom just let me sleep this off.

"Yeah but I'd rather get as much in as possible before Serah and Vanille get back here." I groaned, opening my eyes once more to gaze up into my mothers emerald orbs. "And what can I really do anyway? I'm crippled!" I cried and instantly winced as my body flared up in pain once again. Well I guess moving is out of the equation.

"Hmm I suppose your right." Mom says, she kisses my forehead before exiting the room. "Have a good sleep." She says before leaving.

"Night." I reply although it's the middle of the day. So you probably wanting me to explain how I ended up in this position right? Fine I'll explain, but I'm missing out on precious sleep to explain this I'll have you know. Anyways it all happened in gym class, we were playing Pickleball. You know the game that's like tennis for little people. In short I got too competitive and jumped up into the air to hit the ball and I kinda landed on the net and fell onto the floor. Yeah I know what your thinking, no big deal right? it would be true if it wasn't a hard-freakin-wood basketball floor and if the net wasn't put up so high. And after that we went to the hospital and got x-rays which showed that I cracked a few ribs on my left side, I know what your thinking and yes it is a bitch. My back also hurts on the left side and every time I stand for too long it feels like I have a heart problem. And that my friends, is why I want God to kill me now.

Yup that was yesterday in a nutshell. Normally I would be all "yeah no school!" but I'd rather be there then in pain like I am now. I'm not helping myself though since I refuse to take medication, I don't "do" pills. I'll catch you guys later, if you don't mind I think I'll get some sleep now.

* * *

"Light." I feel someone nudging my right shoulder accompanied by Serah's voice. I sigh, why do all good things have to come to an end? and by good things I mean my sleep.

"What?" I ask not bothering to open my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, the worry evident in her voice. I'll give her the same answer I gave mom.

"Ugh."

"Why are you 'ugh?'" Serah asks and to this I open my eyes to give her a light glare.

"Because you woke me up." She winces lightly as I say this. "What time is it?" I ask to show her that I'm not _that _mad at her.

"Um it's two-forty." Serah replies after a moment to verify with my alarm clock.

"Could you do me a favor, Serah?" I ask as a thought hits me.

"Of course sis!" She squeals lightly, okay I have no idea why she suddenly got so excited.

"Could you keep Zidane away from me at all times today?" Yes I don't want that crazy mini-elephant anywhere near me, he's always so rough.

"Sure thing!" Again with the squeal. Maybe I should start wearing ear plugs.

"Thanks." I reply before closing my eyes again to get some more shut-eye.

"Um mom wanted me to get you up." Serah says timidly, she knows how much I like my sleep.

"She also tried at noon, but to no avail." I say with a wave of my hand in Serah's general direction.

"Well I'm a bit more adamant!" Serah says as she crawls into my bed, oh God my ribs are hurting now thanks Serah. "Like an Adamantoise!"

"Ow ow!" I begin groaning in pain as my little sister tries to pull me up. "Wait a what?" I ask wondering what the hell an Adamantoise is.

"It's a dinosaur, sis." Oh right a dinosaur, yeah never really cared for those. "But you gotta get up!" She starts trying to pick me up again.

"Okay okay help me up." I say motioning for Serah to move to the side of my bed. She takes my hands and I pull myself up, but not without some pain flaring up in my ribs. Oh woe is me I know.

"Need some help walking?" My _sweet _considerate sister asks with a smile.

"No thanks." After how rough she was with me in bed I won't be asking her for help for a while...okay maybe that didn't come out as I had planned.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask!" And with that she's gone in a matter of seconds. Is it just me or is Serah acting a lot like Vanille today?

* * *

"Oh hey Light. You look like shit." Fang says as I timidly lay down on the couch, she was watching some kind of action program.

"Well now you know how you look every day." I groan as I lay my head down on the pillow I had brought with me from my room.

"Uh-oh someone's being a Negative Nancy today." Fang smirks as I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah and we all know you're always the Positive Pete of the house." I used sarcasm there just there in case you fellas didn't pick up on it. But really the last thing I could deal with today would be Fang...well and the mini-elephant. Speak of the devil.

"Yo Fang switch to video, I wanna watch _Rocky._" No, not again.

"Fuck off Zidane, go watch some porn or something." Little did Fang know that Rocky is as good as any porn in the eyes of Zidane.

"Dude, Rocky is my porn." Okay now that statement would have been taken the wrong way if it wasn't for Zidane hitting on pretty much every girl he's ever seen.

"How lovely." I mutter as Zidane turn to face me.

"Oh hey there's my favorite little sister!" He grins before moving towards me, oh no what's he going to do?

"Stay away from me you hyperactive nut." I growl as I push his face away.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh?" Yeah my whole bed _is _the wrong side of the bed, so techinally I would have to flip it over to have a better morning? maybe I should give that a try sometime.

"If my bed-head doesn't prove it than nothing will." I groan, enduring the pain just to turn away from my idiotic brother.

"I find women with bed-head sexy." He probably winked because he always does when talking about things he finds "sexy".

"You know if I didn't come out of the womb minutes after you I woulda figured you as adopted by now." Fang says a little too much for my liking.

"You're gonna make me sick Fang." I tell her before placing my pillow over my head.

"Uh uh Zidane get away from Light." Serah's voice drifts in from the kitchen and I can faintly hear her soft footsteps as she pads into the living room, presumably over to Zidane.

"Why MiniLight?" He asks with a laugh, probably at the look on her face. It always is hard to keep a straight face when Serah is mad at you.

"'Cause she's hurt and you're too rough!" I peek from under the pillow to see Serah pushing Zidane away from the couch, it's quite funny that she's actually a bit taller than he is.

"Now now kids, let's play nice." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Mom took the day off work to look after me. I don't blame her seeing how crazy my siblings are. I'm starting to question why I even got up today. My mom walks over to the door to answer it as someone was obviously knocking on it. Yes I know my wording is weird, but hey give me a break I'm in pain here. "Why hello there Aquarius. It's been so long since I've seen you, my have you grown." Okay mom quit gushing already.

"Um hello Mrs. Farron." I can hear my cousin reply, I bet she's blushing what with all the gushing ma is doing.

"So have you gotten a boyfriend yet, Aquarius?" Wow I never knew how pushy Mom could be.

"Um, no not yet." Hmm you know I always kinda thought Aqua was a lesbian. I don't know why exactly, just kinda did. Maybe it's how short her hair is, but that's just a stupid stereotype.

"Oh that's a shame, Aquarius. I'm sure you have plenty of suitors." Oh quit torturing the poor kid mom.

"Zidane, come say hi to Aquarius." Oh God.

"Who's at the door?" Zidane asked sarcastically.

"Quit being a smart ass."

"And Momma quickly scolds the tailed one." Serah says in a stupid commentating voice before avoiding Zidane's attack.

"So what brings you here, dear?" Mom asks turning back to our blue-haired cousin. Would the term bluenette be correct here?

"Oh I was just here to drop off Lightning's homework." I groan at this, I know I'll probably end up not doing it. Oh and I forgot to mention that Aqua and I share all of our classes, she just wasn't there for the majority of the days. I guess she was still on vacation or something. And yes Aqua is in grade eleven although she's fifteen, she started school a year earlier than Vanille.

"Okay, thanks. You can just throw it in the dumpster around the corner." I grumble just loud enough for Mom to hear me.

"Lightning!" She scolds, I swear if Serah commentates I'll kick her ass.

"And Momma scolds the oink haired one." Wait what?

"What the fuck did you just say, Serah?" I ask her and see her eyes light up in response, that says more than enough. "You have pink hair too you idiot."

"I'm smarter than you are." She stuck her tongue out at me. That bitch, _no one _sticks their tongue out at me.

"Yeah sometimes I question that." I grumbled.

"Ow! that hurt, Light." Serah pouted, rubbing her head where the pillow I threw had connected.

"Come on Serah it's a pillow. You know the soft things that you rest your head on when you sleep?" Fang jumped in on mocking our baby sister. Serah only huffed as her reply.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, Light, but I invited Hope over to hang out." And I thought this day couldn't get any worst, I must have been thinking positively for once.

"Why would you do that to me, Serah?" I sigh, bringing my left arm over my eyes. "You know I can't stand that premature white haired bastard."

"Sorry sis, but I like him." Serah smiled brightly. I have no idea what she see's in him.

"What the hell do you see in him anyway?" I asked incredulously. Seriously, let's think about it for a moment. He's not good looking, no where near athletic, he has white freakin hair for crying out loud, who has white hair other than old people? And of course...he's really short. Like ridiculously short, even little Serah is taller than him. Although he is still taller than Zidane, but that's not saying much. And don't even get me started on his personality, I don't call him mister zero self confidence for no reason. He's lame and he knows it. I could go on and on, wait...I think I love Hope. Nah just kidding, that's the kind of garbage you read in love stories, and my life is far from being a love story I'll have you know.

"Um he's sweet and thoughtful." Serah gave me a light glare as I snorted at her reasoning. "You don't know the real Hope, Light." Serah crossed her arms and glared down at me. I blankly stared up at her, slightly peeking out from the pillow that covered my head.

"Good. I don't want to know the real him. He's probably lamer than he already is." I joke and Serah sighs exasperated, she should know not to try and change me.

"I'm serious, Lightning. He's always intimidated by you, Snow, Zidane and Fang. I think you would really like him." Why is Serah trying so hard to get me to take a liking to this kid? I am _not _going to be his bodyguard. Hell no. He probably has a load of bullies on his tail already, before the first week is through. Hope is the kind of chump that has a permanent 'kick me' sign seared onto his back.

"Fat chance, Ser." She sighs again. Oh, Serah, how naive you are.

"You're so stubborn" Serah pouts as she slumps down on the chair opposite of me. She crosses her arms and legs before looking away with a huff.

"Whatever, Serah. Just make sure he stays away from me." I grumbled. "And make sure he doesn't touch my stuff."

* * *

**I ended up deciding to cut this chapter short so I could finally get it done XD I know I said SL would be my next update but I've also started a new story that may become my focus(he he got XIII on the brain XD) but yeah geez I've been gone for a while O_o I'll try to start updating more consistently but I'm not making any promises XD So yeah next update will either be SL(if you guys don't mind a shorter chapter of about 4,000 words) or my new story. Btw I don't like about 2/3rds of this chapter . Just really wanted to get an update in there XD Also, the summary to this story really sucks T_T if any of you have any ideas please tell me XD farewell until next time my friends :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Narcissist

Dedicated to a very special someone who lost a good friend.

The Babe of the School Chapter 11: Narcissist

"Time to get up sis!" Serah squealed happily as she jumped off her bed.

"It's the weekend Serah, there is no set time to get up." I groan as she starts making her way across the room. "No no no no, okay Serah I'm up. Just don't touch me, my back's still killing me." That stopped Serah in her tracks.

"Want me to get the polarbear to help you up?" My sweet sister asked innocently.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather just lay here."

"No can do, sis. Remember tonight's the night that ma and pa invited your teacher out for for dinner with us!" She smiled again, "I also have him for a class. Mister Katzroy is so cool!"

"He's alright." I shrug with a small wince of pain. So far there has been no change in my back's condition, still hurts like a bitch. And I can't believe my mom invited my teacher to dinner, how lame is that? "Ugh I really don't want to go to dinner tonight. Why does bad stuff always happen to _me?"_

"You're such a narcissist, Lightning." Serah crossed her arms.

"Am not!" Whatever, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

* * *

"So mom, why are we still going to dinner even though my back's hurt?"

"Not everything is about you, Lightning." My loving mother replied.

"Told you." Serah piped up from her seat at the kitchen table with a knowing look.

'Shut it." I warned her with a glare. Serah stuck her tongue out as her reply. She's such a child. Anyways we had just finished breakfast, Snow did end up having to help me out of bed. Better than Zidane doing it, he'd probably grope me, the perv.

"But again ma, why _are _we going to dinner with one of Light's teachers?" Ah Snow, always the voice of reason. Huh I don't think I'll ever get used to that thought.

"I want to discuss my daughter's grades and behaviour with him." Mom replied as she continued looking through the fliers, for sales on grocery items.

"My behaviour? what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, appalled. My mom closed the flier and placed it on the table before crossing her arms and staring at me.

"Well sweetheart, you've been a little standoffish lately. I just want to have a more in-depth look at how you're handling the increased work load compared to last year. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything. And if you want to know how I'm handling the work load then why don't you just ask me? Everything's just peachy, mom." Serah and Snow had excused themselves from the table as soon as our mother had crossed her arms. They know what they look means, well Snow does. Serah never gets in much trouble.

"If you say so sweetheart. But I still would like to have dinner with the man. Besides, it would be rude to cancel now." Right. Whatever you say mom.

"Are you looking to see if he'll have a threesome with you and dad?" _Zidane. _What a moron, as always.

"Go to your room." My mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But moooom." Zidane whined, but he gave in once our mother sent a glare his way.

"So there's no way for me to get out of this dinner huh?" I asked timidly, damnit as if family dinners weren't bad enough. But having one with your _teacher? _that's even worse.

"Not a chance, hun." My mother gave me a sweet smile.

"Oh come on, you can't just talk about me when I'm _right _there!" How embarrassing that'd be. And knowing Mr. Katzroy, he'd enjoy it and tease me to no end.

"Oh relax, Lightning. You can just tune us out. You have no problem doing that when I try to get you up in the morning." Touche.

"Fine, but I just want to let you know that I'm _not _happy about it." I pouted, crossing my arms and jutting my lips out slightly. Sad thing is that I'm not doing this on purpose, it's a habit.

"Drama queen."

"Tyrant."

"That reminds me. You still haven't done the dishes from last night."

* * *

"So sis, are you excited for the dinner?" Serah asked happily as she bounced into our room. I had retreated into the safety of my shared sanctuary to avoid anymore chores that my mother may have had planned for me. I mean like come on, it wasn't even my turn to do the dishes! Looks like I ran out of pity for my injured back. Which sucks 'cause I can just barely move around. Everytime I do it feels like some invisible hand is squeezing my heart. Makes me think I have a heart problem, ugh I can't wait until I get better. So as you can guess, I'm currently laying on my bed with my arm covering my eyes, in other words. I don't want to be disturbed.

"No I'm not, Ser." I groaned into my arm, why does she always have to be so loud and perky? Vanille's no better. "Are you?" I decided to indulge her.

"Of course I am, I like Mr. Katzroy! he's so awesome." At that she clasped her hands to her chest with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You mean like like?" I ask. She doesn't really have a crush on him, does she? Serah blushed lightly at my comment, holy crap on a cracker she does. Naw that's crazy talk Lightning, no way does Serah have a crush on her teacher.

"Um, no. I just think he's super cool." Right. She's not fooling anyone with that poker face.

"Everything other than your mouth says otherwise, sis." Her face turned even redder.

"Do not!" Great, she's reverted back to her childish denial.

"Then why are you the color of a tomato?" I must enjoy interrogating Serah or something.

"Um, everyone says that it's lame to think a teacher's super cool, so I'm just a little embarrassed." My little sister explained, I figured that much.

"You're not in Elementary school anymore, Serah. No one says that." I assure her as she smiles gratefully.

"If you say so, Light. So what are you wearing to dinner?" Serah asks as she sits on the edge of my bed, moving my arm from my face.

"A tuxedo."

"Seriously, Lightning." Serah says in a voice as close as she can get to stern.

"Okay, I'm gonna wear my school uniform to piss mom off." Serah regards me for a moment before realizing that I'm serious.

"Really? you'll never get out the door if you wear that."

"I know, but it's worth that little bit of annoyance she'll feel." I smile widely.

"That's mean, Light." My baby sister scolded lightly.

"Hey she started it! making me wash dishes with a hunch back." I huff as Serah only shrugged and shook her head before standing and heading over to our closet. Seconds later the majority of my clothes were being flung at me by Serah. Dresses, skirts, pants, tops. You name it, Serah threw it.

I managed to catch the short plaid skirt that was the bottom half of my school uniform.

"Thanks, Ser. Saves me the trouble of finding it myself." I grin as she huffs.

"Hush." She replied in annoyance. "Now let's see what you should wear." Serah grabbed something that was frilly and pink, there was no way in hell that it was mine.

"I don't think so, Ser." Just the fact that it was frilly was enough for me to form an opinion of it. I don't mind the color pink, I actually like it. Which I'm thankful for, seeing how it's my natural hair color.

"Aww but siiis! you'd look so cute in it!" Serah argued, putting on her puppy dog eyes and jutting her lips out in a pout. Sometimes that look would work but over the years I've developed a small immunity towards it.

"Exactly my point. Not gonna happen."

* * *

"What are you doing?" My mother asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. As I had told Serah earlier, I was wearing my school uniform. And ma-as expected-was not too fond of the idea. If her exasperated expression was of any indication.

"Nothing mom, just getting ready to go to dinner." I replied with a sweet smile.

"That too but I was specifically referring to _those_." She said pointing to the offending objects.

"Oh these? They're just crutches mom, I'm going to need them to be able to move around." I was currently using Snow's old crutches from the time when he broke his leg. He never threw them out, Zidane and him would normally use them to do stupid stunts and what not.

"Non sense. You were moving around fine a few hours ago." Mon replied, crossing her arms again.

"Well yeah but all the strenuous activities you put me through hurt my back even more."

"Oh please, Lightning. Like washing the dishes is even remotely strenuous." Mom never was one to fall for the guilt trip. But it never hurts to try.

"Have you seen the messes Snow and Zidane leave on their plates? You have to put some serious back into it to clean those babies. And that's what furthered my injury." Not exactly true, but the pigs do leave some disgusting messes behind.

"Seriously, Light. I'm not playing." My mother's voice was firm, but I really do need these things now.

"Neither am I, mom. I really need these things to get around."

She was quiet for a few moments before replying, "alright, but change your clothes." Well I'd say that's a win, at least I get to keep my crutches.

* * *

Alright so not my longest chapter I know but I've been off writing for a while now and just wanted to pump out a quick one to back in the swing of things! Next update will either be the next chapter of this story or the final chapter of Sisterly Love, let me know which one you want next! But yes, a big thanks to all my readers and reviewers. By the way, I know the excuse for having the dinner is lame, just need an excuse for it to happen XD


	12. Chapter 12: Emergency

The Babe of the School Chapter 12: Emergency

"Ah, that was quite the meal, I'll tell you what." Sazh yawned as he entered our home. I never knew it beforehand, but apparently him and my mom are good friends. Go figure.

"Indeed it was. I'm positively stuffed!" Snow belted with a grin. If I ever kill this man, it'll be because every single word and how he says it, pisses me off. _"I'm positively stuffed"_? What's with the use of the word, positive? Trying to make himself sound smart again.

"You said it, son." Dad agreed, clapping a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Wanna play some Madden?"

"Of course!" Snow replied. Does he really have to ask? Snow proceeded to rush upstairs to bring his gaming system back down to hook up to the living room tv. Fang and Vanille followed him up, probably to go change.

"Yeah, I'm pooped." Zidane yawned and gave an over-exaggerated stretch. "I'm gonna head to bed, night!" And with that, he took off upstairs as wel

"So Light, you've already reached old age, huh? I must say you've aged well, you still look like a teenager!" Sazh joked at my hunched back. I rolled my eyes in reply, but he still chuckled, knowing I was pretending to be annoyed.

"I must say, Sazh. I haven't seen you eat like that in years." Mom commented as she took a seat on the couch beside my father.

"I haven't been hungry like that in years, Jihl!" Sazh laughed, "not to mention that the service was quite terrible for the most part. But the food was good!"

"Yes it was quite infuriating." Mom agreed.

"Mister Sazh!" Serah called out, raising her hand like she was still in school. Ah Serah, always so polite. Gotta love her.

"Yes, Serah? and we're not in school right now, call me Sazh." He added a wink at the end that made Serah swoon.

"Could you help me with my homework?" She asked shuffling her foot on the rug, cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.

"Sure, why not." Sazh laughed jovially before making his way to the kitchen table where Serah had set up her stuff.

"Serah, you shouldn't make the man work when he's off." Mom reprimanded as she always does. Serah mumbled a sorry, her shoulders slumping.

"Come on now, Jihl. You know how passionate I am about helping my students." Sazh grinned as he patted Serah on the back, who in-turn smiled herself.

"Thanks, Sazh!"

"Not a problem, now which questions is it that are giving you a hard time?" Serah pointed to a few on the page and the two proceeded to get to work. I on the other hand, had decided to lazily take a seat on one of the chairs to the left of the couch (nursing my back in the process, mind you).

"How's your back, dear?" Mom asked.

"Bad."

"I'm going to take you to the emergancy room tomorrow. You may have hurt yourself more severely than you think."

"No it's okay, mom. I'm fine." I tried in vain to persuade my mother. But of course I should know by now that I can't ever win against her.

"You don't have a say in this little lady, listen to your mother." Dad said as he scrolled through the Madden teams, trying to decide which team to play as.

I gave a sigh before answering. "Yes, dad."

"Hey why wait now? I'll take her as soon as I'm done helping little Serah here." Sazh called over from the kitchen table.

"That won't be necessary, Sazh. We'll take Lightning." Dad said without looking away from the tv.

"Come on now, Yaag. How are you going to do that when I'm blocking you guys in?" Sazh chuckled as he helped Serah with another question. "Come on, I'll give you a ride, would get to spend more time with you too Jihl. One dinner isn't enough for two friends to catch up!" I groaned. I was just about to go to bed. I don't want to have to wait in the ER for an hour or two before even being seen.

"Well for starters, you could move your car. Effectively eliminating the need for you to take me there yourself?" I didn't really want to spend the night with him and my mother. Sure I didn't have anything against Sazh, I liked him in fact. I just didn't want to sit and listen to old high school stories of them growing up, yuck.

"Logic wins this round, thou won't be troubled by this teacher." Sazh tipped his invisible hat to me while pointing his thumb at himself, smiling, before turning around to continue helping Serah.

"Never one to accept help, are you Light?" My dad asked, eyes never leaving the screen as he started his game with Snow.

Well maybe I can be a little stubborn.

* * *

"Get up, Light." Serah shook my shoulder lightly. Ugh what's she doing getting me up? Serah never gets me up.

"What?" I asked. Grumpily might I add.

"When are you gonna get up, it's one in the afternoon already!" Serah exclaimed, a little too loud for my liking.

"When I feel like it. When are you gonna grow a few inches? it's been a couple years now, Ser." I could hear my sisters huff of annoyance.

"When I'm damn well ready, that's when!" She yanked the covers off of me and started to attempt tugging me out of bed. I conceded and sat up on the edge of my bed. My back was feeling a bit better than the previous days and I am finally able to be mobile! without hunching over in pain that is. Still hurts though.

"So what did you get me up for?"

"Because you were being a lazy sleepyhead and it's your turn to clean Odin's litterbox." Serah explained with a bright smile.

"Uh, no Serah. It's _your _turn to clean up his litterbox." She's trying to pawn off her chores on me again. "Besides, I'm still hurt! I can't bend over to clean up after that fatass." I pointed to Odin, who was in the process of entering the room. The cat glared up at me. Please, as if he can understand English.

"Fine then, go get mom and dad up. I'm sure you're capable of even that in 'your woe is me' crippled state." Serah exited with another huff. Jeez, what's with her today?

"I hope you get shit on your hands!" I called after her.

"I hope you fall down the stairs!" Her reply came from the hallway. Bitch.

"Well you're off to a good start to the day." Vanille smiled as she entered the room. She took a seat beside me on the edge of my bed.

"Serah woke me up." I yawned.

"Well duh, it's one o'clock in the afternoon already, sleepyhead!" Vanille poked my head. My eye twitched, two hyper people annoying me as soon as I get up? The only thing that could make this morning shittier is if Zidane walked through the door. I looked to the door expectingly 'cause bad stuff always happens when you have thoughts like that. Luckily for me, my brother was no where to be seen.

"Yeah that's what she said."* I rubbed my temples. I could feel a headache coming on already. "But I'll talk to you later. I gotta get mom and dad up." I told Van before standing and heading out the door. "Damn Serah, pawning her chores off on me." I mumbled. Once at my parents room I knocked on the door a couple times and waited. Of course I recieved no response, they're sleeping afterall aren't they?

"Serah told me to...you gotta be kidding me." I facepalmed.

"Oh um, Lightning. I was just giving your mother a massage." Dad attempted to explain.

"Yeah, with a happy ending." I groaned. "Forget it, I see you two are already well awake."

"Thanks for the privacy, daughter."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Seriously." Damn you, Serah.

"Hey sis, are mom and dad up?" Serah approached me, smiling widely with a glint in her eye. That bitch knew what they were doing, that's why she opened with the litterbox pawning.

"Nope I couldn't wake them up, maybe you should try, you always were better at getting people up." Serah's jaw fell open as I walked past her, a glint appearing in my own eye I'm sure. That always happens when you act devious, doesn't it?

"Yeah, and I'm better at picking out food too!" She probably figures that's a good comeback, come on Serah you have to have something better than _that._

"Whatever, you still can't clean to save your life." I made my way to the couch and flopped down. Snow and Zidane were playing some sort of game.

"Y'know Light, you and this Squall guy in this game are a lot alike." Snow said motioning to a dark clad figure on the screen.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"See?" Snow said to Zidane.

"Okay so maybe you do have a point." Our tailed brother grumbled as he handed over a few gil. I didn't bother asking what kind of bet involving me they could have possibly thought up, it was probably stupid anyway. Everything they do is stupid, especially Snow. Snow's retarded. Off in the distance Serah could be heard squealing. Serves her right, setting me up like that.

"What's wrong, Ser?" Zidane asked as our baby sister walked slowly towards us, eyes wide and shaking slightly.

"I just saw how a Serah is made."

* * *

Finally Monday rolled around and I was back in school, to my utter disappointment. My back is still a bit sore but I can walk normally again, which is refreshing. Currently I'm sitting in Sazh's class with Zidane sleeping beside me. I forgot over the weekend that we had a test today, one that I didn't study for since I had stupidly assumed that I wouldn't be attending class today. Damn you mom!

"Ugh I'm so not ready for this." Zidane groaned and buried his head in his arms, he must have just woken up or was never sleeping in the first place. I felt like doing the same.

"Tell me about it, I didn't think that mom was gonna make me go today." I agreed. Somehow I just knew what Zidane's next words would be.

"Well that was stupid of you." Indeed it was.

"Words of wisdom, brother."

"I have my moments." He grinned proudly as he jabbed his thumb into his chest a couple of times.

"Yeah, too bad they're far and few between." I snickered as he punched my back. "Ah, you bastard!"

"We have the same parents, so by definition that makes you one too." My brother-ever so smartly-pointed out.

"True, but I got all the good genes." It's just too easy to poke fun at, Zidane.

"Yeah, you're not kidding there." I'm didn't expect him to actually agree with me, weird. "You don't have a tail."

"Alright settle down everybody!" Sazh's voice boomed as he entered carrying the dreaded tests. The class groaned at the sight of them. Those things were thick! Must be a unit test or something. Well it's only math, so I should do fairly well!

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

God damn this test is hard! I'm only about a quarter of the way through and there's no end in sight. Jeez I'm just about to give up and flunk it, it's not worth racking my poor, unprepared mind over! Oh and my back is hurting, ow. From the corner of my eye I could see Zidane peeking over my shoulder, trying to copy my answers. He'd be better off doing it himself, I'm sure even Zidane is more prepared then I was, he didn't miss all those days...oh wait that's right, he skipped.

"Stop copying, I have no idea what I'm doing either. Totally forgot there was a test today." I told him, he frowned before answering.

"Never the less, copying an unprepared you is better than going with my own intellect."

"Do as you will." I sighed before going back to my test, Zidane looming over my shoulder. However, before I could get to solving the next problem, a sudden rapping on the door caught my and everyone else in the room's attention. Looking to the door we saw Principal Dysley walk in and converse with Mister Katzroy for a few moments. Once they had finished their conversation, Sazh caught my eye and motioned for me to go to his desk, with his index finger. Oh crap, this can't be good. Walking to the front of the room, I felt my stomach drop, I just had a bad feeling about this...

"Lightning, gather your things," Dysley spoke, "it's an emergancy."

"What's wrong?" I frowned, my stomach dropping further.

"It's, Aquarius."

* * *

**Cliffhanger =O and even more shocking, an update! !_! sorry for the long wait, I'm going to try and be more consistent with this story, I have another one that I'm writing atm which has more priority, but I'll still be writing for this one as well! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, see you guys next time! ^.^**


End file.
